Unknown Feeling
by NainaCID
Summary: Unknown feeling which he is having... But unable to give name.. Is that friendship or something else.. Want to know peep in...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, it's my first ff ever...well I'm a big fan of abhi-daya friendship and I thought to write my first ff on them...but every time it doesn't happened what we think...so here is my first ff on my dream pair, or the pair which I love the most...but..but..but..before reading this ff I want to tell u that it's not that good..because I'm not a good writer and as it's my first attempt so I request u all if u found any loopholes or mistakes so please let me know..and where I'm wrong please let me correct...now, enough of my giyaan...enjoy the first chap...

...

He was seating on one of the chairs present outside the Operation Theatre..his eyes were just fixed on the red light outside the Opertaion Theatre which was indicating that the Opertaion is still going on...his face was expressionless, he was not having any kind of expression on his face, he was just blankly staring the red light with his blank face...May be due to guilt or the feeling which he was not able to give the name...

* * *

His brain was occupied by the moments he had spent with her... One by one all those memories started to come in his mind.. Her smile, her care, concern, excitement, laughter, her angriness and above all her cute little face.. Which for him was just like a beautiful doll... The moment when he was accused for the kidnapped of the little girl and all of his team was against him even though ACP sir had also said him not to come to the bureau until he didn't find the girl.. She was with him... Giving him hope that everything will be fine...

Another memory which was making his way in his mind was when he was accused of killing and he took Dr. Tarika with him, those harsh words of Abhijeet.. It's not like that Abhijeet intentionally said all that things to hurt him but he also knows that it was his concern towards Tarika but to remove that heart pinching memory he went to the beach to sooth himself and his father was alone at home.. When he come back what he saw that she was there taking care of his feather, giving him medicines and was giving company to him..

* * *

He don't know how much time had he spent like that sitting in front of the O.T...finally after waiting go 3 painful hours the O.T room opened and the Dr came out... He moved towards him with a hope that everything will be fine

**He: **Dr Kese hai wo..? Theek tou hai na..? Kia m mil sakta hun ussay...?

**Dr: **Dekhiye...aap...

...

**Author's Note: **

Tou guys how's it...? Should I continue it or not..? I know it's not good but phir b plzz do let me know should I continue it or not... will be waiting for your reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thankyou guys for liking it... so here is the next chapter.. Sorry subhashree it's also short one..l actually i am having my grand tests from Monday and haven't still prepared for it... So sorry for that... Hope you all will like this too... As you all know who is HE so I am going to revealed it.. :)

...

**Rajat: **Dr Kese hai wo..? Theek tou hai na..? Kia m ussay mil sakta Hun?.

**Dr: **Dekhiye aap.(sighs)... She has lost so much blood.. Abhi hum...hum kuch nae keh saktay... Aglay 24 hours bohot critical hain... Aap plzz dua kejiyay..excuse me

The doctor left after patting on his shoulder... He was standing still as he haven't listen what the dr said.. He remember that worst day of his life when she got shot...

**Flashback:**

In CID bureau every one was present in the bureau on their respective desks doing their respective works.. Suddenly ACP sir came and everyone wish him good morning he nodded in yes and he went to his cabin..he was talking to someone on his phone.. Than he came out and...

**ACP Pradyuman: **Rajat.. Purvi..

They both stand up and said yes to their boss

**ACP Pradyuman: **Tum donon ko Delhi jana hai ek mission k liye...

They both look at each other and than said ok.. Than ACP sir gave them a file in which it was written that they have to arrest a gang without being noticed by that gang.. There was some more information about the gang.. Than ACP sir told them that they have to leave tomorrow for Delhi to complete the given task...their mission was of 15 days..

Next day morning they came to bureau and left for their mission after bidding everyone goodbye...they reached at Delhi and were staying in the hotel... 6-7 days they combine more information related to the gang through their informers and by investigation...and on the 8th day they were having much information... The thing they just need was the strong plan to arrest that gang... They thought much plans but every time on focusing hard they got some loopholes.. although they were not that big but they don't want to take any risk as Rajat wants perfection in his works... After so much thinking they got a plan which they both think was perfect.. So, on 9th day they started their mission...

They went to the Gang's "adda" and a shootout takes place...much to their effort and thinking and practice of 8 long days they both were good enough although they were only two and the goons were more than 9..but they handle them well as the goons were on different places... some of the goons were injured and some were dead but they want the boss Alive so they didn't shoot him... atlast they took the boss but due to their bad luck a goon which was unconscious regains conscious... Rajat was taking hold of the boss and purvi was pointing gun on him, if he tried to run so that she can take care of that goon, but they both Rajat and Purvi didn't noticed that one of the goon has regain consciousness.. Much to that goon's luck a gun was lying near to his hand he with so much effort took that gun and fired it on Purvi.. the trio, purvi, rajat and that boss was shocked because of that sudden out turn..but a smile crept on that goon's face...

**Rajat: **Purrviiiiiiii...

And was about to move towards her but the boss took hold of him.. and she fell down with a thud And ahhh came from her mouth which act as an arrow in rajats heart. Rajat was struggling hard to free himself..and he was successful.. But..

**Goon: **Ek KAdam agay barhaya tou sari goliyan(bullets) is k shareer m utaar dunga...

Rajat stop where he was.. He don't know what to do.. his brain stop working.. He was just looking at her, on her wound, from where the blood was oozing out like a river, the thing which was going in his mind was "itna Sara khoon beh raha hai agar jaldi kuch nae Kia Tou..Woh... Nae nae aesa kuch nae hoga.. Mujhay usay bachana hi hoga.." And a tear fell down from his eyes which didn't get unnoticed buy the goon and the boss...

**Boss **(laughingly): Kia hogaya Rajat babuu Apne sathi k aese halat dekhi nae ja rae... Chch... AfSOS tou humay bhi horaha hai usay aesa tarapta hwa Dekh k but Kia Karay..

Now Purvi's state was not that good she was not able to breath properly Because the bullet was shot near to her heart... Rajat took one step forward and that goon took hold of purvi and roughly from her hairs drag her... She cried in pain... And That was enough for rajat to bear... It was out of the limit so that he yelled from the top of his voice

**Rajat: **Aaaaaaaayyyyy... Chor usay... Agar ussay hath bhi lagaya na tou mujhse bura koe nae hoga.. Chor ussay... Wo tou junior hai usay maar k Kia milay ga tujhay... Us.. Us ko plz chordo.. Dekho us ka bohot khoon beh raha hai agar jaldi kuch nae Kia tou wo...

He was not able to say further.. His lips were trembling due to fear that if anything would happen to her than...

**Rajat: **Tumhay jo karna hai meray Saath karo... Bhalay mujhay Mara do but us ko choir do... Agar mujhay kuch hogaya tou CID ka bohot nuksaan ho sakta hai.. But please usay chordo...

**Purvi: **Naa..hh..i..s..iir. ... m..th.e..e .k.h.u..un.. ..

At this... Both the boss and the goon raised their eyebrows and laugh evilly... This was the golden chance for Rajat which he didn't want to loose... He kick the boss who was standing behind him... And took his gun which was lying on the floor and shoot the goon on his chest.. He was dead on the spot.. Than he took hold of the boss and call the local police and ask them to take the boss.. And he ran towards purvi because she was drifting into unconscious..

**Rajat **(patting her cheek): Purvi..?

**Purvi: **S..iii..iirr...

**Rajat: **Purvi... Kuch nae hoga tumhay.. Bus tum plz apni ankhein khulli raKHO...kuch nae hoga tumhay... Mein Hun na tumharay Saath kuch nae hoga...

And he took her to the hospital and on their way he wass just rubbing her hands and was asking her to talk with him and try to keep her eyes open... Because he knows that once she closed her eyes.. Than no one can say that they will open again Or not... and he was successful In keeping them open.. they reached to the hospital and he placed her on the stretcher... He was not letting her hands go.. The dr asked him to stay outside so they will do the operation..

**Flashback Ends**

**...**

**Authors Note: **

Ahhh finally done with this chapter... I don't know how's this... Plz plzzz I request u awll plz let me know how it was... Plz.. Negative and positive both reviews are welcomed..

Khushalijoshi3: meri jaan... ur really my best buddy.. Thanks for appreciating this much.. And Dekho tumharay liye kar dya jaldi update ab batana plz kesa tha

Subhashree: once again I wanna say u THANKYEW from the bottom of my Herat dear... U really helped me a lot.. Agar tum nae hoti na tou I will not be able to post this story... Thanku sooo much

abhisrk-Ian: u are really amazing p.. But plz yeh na kaho that I write better than u... u are really awesome.. And honestly ur review really encourage me the most... Thankx alot

and everyone Rajvian, Aditi, Faizee, Sara-Mussi, Shilpam59, Adk, Mayra, 1211cid, Ananya, Guest, Rajvigirl, Roxtar thanku sooo much for appreciating me...

**Lastly Read and Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Guys...! First of alll I want to thank each and every person seriously for apppreciating me this much... Thanks a lot from the bottom of my heart... Secondly, I am really really sorry becuase this chapter is not that good.. I was having my first paper today and when I was coming back from my school, on my way, I was just thinking what to write in this chapter and I was very much excited but now am very much sad that interview of daya sir is not getting out of my mind an am really much disappointed from his this step... I am a die-hard fan of daya sir.. And as u all knw that daya sir was approached for fear factor and now he has said that he is going to do that serial... Really when I just read that he said "yes" I can't stop my tears to flow... I was having blind faith on him that he will reject this approach but he.. Huh.. Just because they will pay him decently he is going to do that show... its so sad.. He just should take the suggestions of his die-hard fans atleas... that are they happy with this.. But unfortunately... Means that we are going to see him in cid occasionally.. Well cpming to the update plz I don't think so it's that good but to keep my mind away from that news and to calm my mind i am writing it... I don't know how to take that news out of mind.. Aaah... Well sorry for my bakwass coming to the chap

**...**

He was standing at the door and was looking through the small mirror present on the door of the room.. The doctor hadn't allowed him to meet her because it was not good for the patient and her relatives right now.. So the dr asked him to stay out... He was just standing there and looking through the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder.. He turned around and found his senior.. With the whole team..

_The local police when taking the boss had informed the CID team about the accident of their officer so the CID team came to Delhi_ _from _the_ first flight which was available...**  
**_

**Rajat: **Sir... Aap..?

He found his senior standing in front of him.. Where he also found the teary eyes oh his sister, Tarika, and his colleague, shreya, who were the bestfriends of the one who was on the hospital bed in critical condition... He also founded ACP sir with teary eyes because his daughter was on the hospital bed in a very bad state.. Yes he was his father, because he always treated her like his daughter and she also consider him as his father.. Because when thay came to know that she didn't have her mother and his so called father was also not with her..he was there to sooth her.. And she was also ready to sacrifice her life for the sake of her team.. When his hands, Abhijeet and Daya ddint believe him that why he was taking the side of that criminal Nakul, she came forward and stood beside him like a real daughter.. He was trying to hide his tears from his team because for them he was the hardcore..._  
_

**Abhijeet: **Rajat... M jaanta Hun tum abhi Kia Soch rahay Ho... Or andar hi andar apnay aap ko is sab ka blame karrahy ho.. But.. Tum bhi jantay ho Jo kuch bhi hwa wo tumharay bas m nae tha... And agar purvi aj yaha hai or sahi salamat hogi tou Tumhari Wajah se.. Firkat mat karo... Mujhay yaqeen hai usay kuch nae hoga.. And she will be fit and fine.. Humay bus uskay liyay dua karnay ki Zaroorat hai..

He pressed his hand on his shoulder and he nodded in yes...

**Tarika: **Rajat..! Kia abhi bhi tmuhay realize nae hwa.. K Jo m ne kaha tha wo bilkul sach tha.. Kehtay hai jis say aap pyaar kartay hai uski ahmiyat ka andaaza tab hota hai jab wo aap se bohot door hojata hai.. Ya aap ko sun nae pata... amd tumharay chehray se saAf pata chal raha hai.. K tum bohot daray hway ho... us ko khonay say...

_He remembered the day when Tarika told him that he is in love with purvi.. But he didn't take it seriously and lauged at this and said Pyaar or mujhay..._

**Flashback:**

After 2 months of their friendship it was their habit to spent atleast one hour with each other while eating ice-cream after their hectic day... As per their habit...

**Purvi: **Aah sir..! Aaj kafi jaldi nae farigh hogae... Khair... Achi baat hai aaj araam se mazay lekar ice-cream khaengay... Heheh

Rajat just smiled at her childish behavior... when they both were getting into the car.. One car came and stop next to them.. And one man stepped from the car and...

**Man**: Hey..! Purvi..?

**Purvi: **Yes..? Sorry m ne aapko pehchana nae...! Ek..ek..ek min ViSHAL...

**Vishal: **Yeah...

**Purvi: **Array...! What a pleasant surprise.. Kaha thay tum...? College k baad tou ek dum gayab hi hogae or ab Dekh rahay ho...

**Vishal: **Ooh yaar.. Tum tou Janti ho na Dad mujhay abroad bhej na chahtay thay study k liye.. Bus tab se jo Gaya Hun abhi parson hi wapis aya Hun... Or tumhay dhoondTay dhoondTay yaha Chala aya or Dekho dhoond lya INS. PURVI... Akhir dhoondna hi tha dil Jo agaya tha tum par.. ;)

Rajat don't know why he didn't like that Vishal and when he tried to flirt with Purvi.. automatically Rajat's hand came into a tight fist.. And Tarika was standing there and was watching all this and was smiling continuously...

**Purvi: **Ooh com'mon Vishal.. Tumhare flirt karnay k ADAT ab tak gae nae...

Then she suddenly remembered that rajat is also standing there and was giving confuse look to both then...

**Purvi: **Well.. Vishal in se milo ye hai Senior Inspector Rajat... Meray... Ummm.. Aa... and meray bohot achay best friend...

And at this "meray bohot achay best frnd" rajat smiled widely which didn't get unnoticed by Tarika...and vishal shook his hand with Rajat

**Vishal: **Hello... Vishal here... Nice to meet you sir...

Rajat just smiled and didn't say anything because still he didn't like Vishal.. Here vishal to purvi..

**Vishal: **Tou purvi... Itnay dinon baad milay hai tou kuch batein watein hojaen..? Q na coffee peyain Saath mein...?

After seeing her childhood friend Purvi just forget that she has to go to ice-cream parkour with Raja. And..

**Purvi: **Haan.. Haan.. Q nae... Chalo... Phir

And she after saying bye to rajat went with his friend to the coffee shop... Here Rajat was in shocked state. he couldn't even believe that Purvi had forgot and was very much angry+upset... He just want to shoot Vishal at that moment when he was trying to flirt with her.. And right now he was very much angry...

**Rajat(thinking): **yeh purvi...! Us vishal k samne tou mujhay bilkul bhool he gae... kesay has has k batein karrahi thi and **mujhay** tou lift he nae Kara rahi thi...huh.. Usay tou yaad bhi nae k usay aaj meray Saath ice-cream parkour jana tha...

suddenly Tarika came from behind when he was engrossed in his thinking and making upset and angry expressions... She was just looking at him and was enjoying his expressions..

**Tarika: Wah..!** Mera bhae angry young man k expressions m kitna acha lagta hai...heheh..

**Rajat(coming out of his thoughts): **Kia matlab hai tumhara...?

**Tarika: **yae k u are feeling jealous from that vishal...

**Rajat: **Aa...voo... Gg... Nae.. Aese koe baat nae hai...

**Tarika: **Acha...? Tou yeh itna gussa kis baat ka...? Isilyey na k usay tumharay Saath aj ice-cream khanay jana tha but wo us vishal k Saath chali gae...? Haina..? Ab mujhse jhoot mat bolna u know that u can't... Bolo na k gussa araha hai na...

At this Rajat just burst out...

**Rajat: **Aaj usay meray Saath jana tha ice-cream khanay but usay tou yaad nae baray mazay se us Vishal k Saath chale gai...huh... But mujhay Kia mujhay q itna fark parh raha hai... BACHPAN (trying to mimic like her) ka dost hai uska...but why am not able to get rid from that scene.. And how dare he try to flirt with her...? Bachman ka dost hai tou iska matlab kuch bhi karega...

And he just stopped when he saw Tarika standing with raised eyebrow with evil smile...

**Rajat: **Aa..woo...mera matlab...umm..

**Tarika: **Bachuuu... u are in love with her admit that... Aesa tabhi hota hai jab u are in deeply love with some one...and jis in saan se aap pyaar kartay ho usay Kisi or k Saath baat kartay Dekh ya hasty dekh aap ka yae haal hota hai jeasa abhi tumhara horaha hai...

at that time rajat didn't took it seriously and said..

**Rajat: **G nae... Pyaar or mujhay... Kabhi nae...hahahah

**Flashback Ends**

But now he realized that what Tarika had said that day was right... yes he is... HE is deeply in love with her... And he had realized it right now when he was feeling scared that if something would happen to her then...? if he would lost her like he lost his mother 15 years ago... NO.. He won't... He had decided that he will tell to her that how much he loves her and how much scared he was of loosing her... He decide that he will tell to her when She will be alright because he don't want to lose his love, his life... He decide that he will confess his feeling his love for her...

...

**Author's Note:**

Finally done with it... Have typed it two times that's y a bit short but as compared to other chapters I think it's the long one will try to write more long but as nowadays am having paper so that's y can't type more long than this...

And thanku soo much for ur appreciation... rajvian, rajvi fan, khushalijoshi, abhisrk-Ian, AnAnya, shilpam Guests...and every one very one..whose name I forgot to take thanku soooo much... Love ya guys...

**Lastly Read and Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys..! So, here I am with new chapter... So, today no more mere pakao batein direct coming to the story's next chapter... But... But.. but... Is chapter ko likhtay hway m bohot confuse hu. Q k m ne Pehlay decide nae Kia tha.. So, Jo bhi ho... Read it and than tell me...

...

_After realizing that "yes" he was/is having feelings for her.. He finally decided to confess them to her as soon as she got conscious.. But the thing he want right now was that to get her in conscious state... He just want to confess them as soon as possible.. Because now he had realized that there is no guarantee of CID officer's life, even of no one's life, he was just waiting for the right time.. Obviously he was not going to do it in the hospital.. But if he will be able to do that in hospital he will definitely do that..._

He was walking to and fro in front of her ward just waiting for her to get up.. Everyone was sitting outside the ward and praying for her to get up as 6 hours from 24 have past and still no improvement was seen... Everyone was seeing his impatient and restless face but they all thought that's just because he is blaming himself for her condition but her sister and colleague know that what he is feeling now... after waiting for 8 long and restless hours.. The nurse who was time-to-time checking her came out of her ward running and saying..

Nurse: Doctor... Doctor

Rajat tries to stop her several times but all in vain... His heart beat was getting faster..

Doctor: Kya hwa...?

Nurse: Doctor.. Patient ko dheeray dheeray hosh araha hai...

Doctor immediately rushed to her ward...and after 15 minutes came out of the room and...

Rajat: Kia hwa doctor...? Kese hai wo..? Ab theek hai na..? Hum mil..mil saktay hai..?

he kept his hand on his shoulder and

Doctor: Dekhiye she is recovering with speeD... It's really good...I am shocked ab tak tou koe improvement nae thi but ab itni taizi se.. That's really incredible... And yes she is fine now... Aap un se mil saktay hai Lekin...

ACP Pradyuman: Lekin Kia dr. Sahab...?

Doctor: Dekhiye aap log bhi jantay hai k unhay goli dil k bohot paas lagi thi and bohot bohot zada blood loss bhi hwa tha... Tou plz is baat ka khayal rakhyega k patient zada move na kare Balkay bilkul bhi move na Kare... and Kisi kisam ka stress na lay or hospital se discharge honay k baad khanay peenay ka bhi bohot khayal rakhay... Baaki sab tou Khair hai.. abhi aap log un se mil saktay hai but she is unconscious right now...excuse me..

Soon after the doctor left. Everyone was standing there they first thank God and than move towards her ward... They open the door and came in.. She was sleeping peacefully and her body was attached with some drips And machine... He was just standing on the doorstep and was staring at her... ACP sir seated on the stool present near to her bed and keep his hand on her forehead... He don't know for how long he had been standing there like a statue.. Finally he came from his trance when he listened tarika's voice...

Tarika: Sir... She is getting into conscious state..

Everyone'a eye was stuck on her... Slowly slowly she was getting into conscious state... And at last she woke... ACP sir spread his hand on her head... A smile came on her face after seeing her father worried for her, and her eyes become moist...

ACP Pradyuman: Purvi... Kese ho beta ab..

she tries to get up but ACP sir didn't allow her aS

ACP Pradyuman: nae.. Nae beta..lete raho...

Purvi: SS..iir.. M.. Theek Hun ab..

Shreya: Haan wo tou dkh raha hai kitna theek hai ap.. Pata hai kitna dar gae thay hum...

Tarika: Haan kitna pareshan hogae thay hum... Beechara rajat sab se zada tou Woh pareshan tha..

After listening to these comments of her best friends her eyes become moist and tears come in her eyes.. Ad she glanced to rajat giving a look "_is that so"..._he lowered his head because tears were forming in his eyes and he didn't want her to know about This.. Than ACP sir says Sensing that the atmosphere is getting emotional..

ACP Pradyuman: Array Kia hogaya hai tum donon ko... Beechari abhi sae se jagi b nae hai Or tum donon us ko daant rahay ho...

And purvi gives the most innocent look to ACP sir saying..

Purvi: Wae tou sir...

And a smile came on every one's face... Than there were a light chit chat which make the atmosphere good and to make purvi comfortable than ACP sir's phone ring.. After talking to the person who was on phone he says..

ACP Pradyuman: Chalo bhae... Hamara Bulawa aya hai..

They were about to leave when..

Purvi: Sir.. M..m bhi chalungi.. I am..fine..fine now..although she was he having great difficulty in saying.. Suddenly...

Rajat(instantly): Koe Zaroorat nae hai... Tumhari tabiyat theek nae hai Bilkul..tumhay rest karnay bola hai doctor ne..

And at this both daya and abhijeet glanced at each other and tHan to shreya and Tarika and get a meaningful smile.. They instantly understood what is happening with rajat..

Purvi: sir..m..

And she was cut by ACP sir..

ACP Pradyuman: Haan Purvi.. Rajat sae keh raha hai tumhay araam k bohot Zaroorat hai or tumhay araam karna chaye...Tarika or shreya hai tumharay pass...

And to rest of the team.. Chalo sab..

Rajat(instantly): Sir m rukunga yahan pe..

When he saw many pairs of eyes are watching him keenly.. He instantly said..

Rajat(hesitate): I mean sir m.. mein ruk jaon yaha.. Please..

Abhijeeta nd Daya raised their eyebrows and shared a mischievous smile and gave a look "_lagta hai dil ka maamla hai"__  
_

ACP sir after sensing his concern and feelings allow him to stay with her and ask both the girls to come with them... everyone after saying goodbye and giving wishes of _get well soon.. _they all left after that..

Rajat was feeling awkward.. No not awkward he was not able to face her... Deep down in his heart he was still blaming himself for her condition.. but now she was fine and his main aim right now was to confess his feelings.. As he was a very simple person so he thought to confess them right now but he at once thought of her.. That she would be having some dreams.. But the thing strike in his mind right now was that, that if she didn't have same feelings for him... But he just drain those thoughts and said to himself "_Jo hoga dekha jaega, wo Kha thori haegi tujhay rajat"_**..** but he was thinking how to face her because he still was feeling Himself responsible for all this...

Purvi who was seeing all this.. His changing expressions, his sad face... Says to him..

Purvi: Sir.. Aap kyun aesa Soch rahay hai... Q Apne aap ko blame karrahay hai.. Is sab m aap ki Kia ghalti thi...

Rajat came into the world after hearing Purvi's voice.. He was much shocked that how she came to know what's he thinking.. And his mouth left open.. When he noticed that he is being watched by her.. He immediately closed his mouth.. But He didn't say anything and Lower his head...

Purvi: Sir, please.. Aap q Apne aap ko is sab ka zimmedaar tehra rahay...

And she was not able to speak further as high pain starts in her chest..and unintentionally an "_Aaah'" _came from her mouth.. Rajat immediately rushed towards her and start yelling for doctor.. And pacifies her... after sometimes she settled..

Purvi: is sab m aap k koi ghalti nae thi...

And after so much concern for him seeing in purvi's eyes.. He holds her hand and..

Rajat(lower his head): Sab mere he ghalti thi.. Sab... Agar m dekh leta k ek aadmi ko hosh agaya hai or wo tumpar goli Chala raha hai tou m usay rok sakta tha lekin nae m ne nae dekha.. Agar m kuch bhi kar k... kuch bhi kar k us boss ko maar deta tou tumhara itna khoon na behta.. Magar nae m wo b nae karsaka... Agar m tumhay waqt par hospital pohcha deta tou shayad.. Shayad tumhay itni takleef na hoti..lekin..

Purvi: Sir plz aesa mat sochay.. plz apnay aap ko itna blame mat kejiyay... Jo hona hota hai wo tou hokar he rehta hai.. Koe usay rok nae sakta.. Aap please apnay ap ko is Sab ka kusoorwaar mat smjahy..please...

And he lifts her head up.. His eyes were moist.. And after seeing him like this tears also come in her eyes...

Purvi(teary voice): Naae.. Sir.. Aesa kuch nae hai..seriously sir.. Agar aj mein zinda Hun tou sirf or sirf aap ki Wajah se... Agar aap na hotay us waqt tou shayad m aj zin...

He cuts her as

Rajat: Khabardaar Jo aesa kuch aenda kaha tou.., kuch nae hoga tumhay.. Kuch nae.. Jab tak m Hun kuch nae honay dunga tumhay...

Their talk was interrupted by the nurse..

Nurse: Sir.. Inhay zada baateinn mat karnay dejyay.. Ye in k sehat k liyay bilkul b acha nae hai.. And then she give medicines to purvi... Firstly she was not taking medicines but when she see that rajat is noticing her and giving her tough look she quietly accepted the medicines and threw it inside her mouth..and a smile crept on rajat's face and then the nurse left.. When she was going to say something., rajat didn't allow her And ask her to take rest as they will talk later.. Due to medicines effect she slowly drift into a deep sleep while rajat was watching her.. And thinking to confess his feelings as soon as possible...

...

**Author's Note: **

Whewww..! finally atlast after so much mehnat of two days.. I finally wrote this chapter also.l, and what I think is a bit long.. well yeh chapter mein ne likhtay likhtay waqt decide Kia so may b there would b a lot of mistakes.. But what are u awll for.. Bata dena jahan jahan mistakes hai I will correct them...

Rajvi-fan: Dear, really thanku soo much for this much liking my story. Thanks a lot..

Ananya: thankyew soo much for liking it..

Khushali: Meri jaan tumharay baray m Kia kehna..? u r my best buddy..u always appreciate me at any cos..thanku soo much

abhisrk-Ian: seriously dear u r one of my favorite reader and writer., u r the one jis k story or review ka mujhay besabri se intezaar rehta hai... Thanku soo much..

Nidzsmart: thanks for liking it

Rb friends, Adk and Faizee thanku soo much..

Next Chap m pakka rajat confess karayga..

**Lastly Read and Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys... Firsts of all a very big thankyou to all of you... Thanks for that much appreciating reviewS... I really like them... So, enjoy the next chap..

...

She was sleeping peacefully due to heavy dose of medicine.. He was sitting by her side thinking how should he tell to her.. He was thinking to tell her when she will wake up.. But now the thing was that.. Will she understand him or...? What... But his heart and mind was saying him to confess them to her.. What will happen they will see then.. but still a fight was going in his mind whether to tell her or not..

_Rajat1: Rajat yeh tairay pas golden chance hai bata day tou usay Apne dil k baat.._

_Rajat2: Nae rajat Tera dimagh Kharab hogaya hai Kia... Agar yeh sirf one-sided hwa tou...? Agar wo Tera baray mein aesa kuch na sochti ho tou...? _

_Rajat1: Nae sochti ho tou koe baat nae... Tou bata day.. Kha thori na jaegI tujhay..._

_Rajat2: Nae Rajat agar wo waqe mei aesa nae sochti hwi tou tum ek bohot achi friend bhi kho do gay..._

_Rajat1: tujhay aj Kisi bhi haal mein confess karna hoga warna agar unfortunately purvi k Saath bhi wae hwa jo Teri Maa k Saath hwa tha tou...? Bachman se hi tou kitna Akela hai.. And aj dekh b lia na k zindagi ka koe pata nae agar purvi ko kuch hojata tou..? Kia to reh pata us k bina.. Nae na...? Or Tarika ne Bhi Kia kaha tha na.. K purvi bhi teray baray mein kahi na kahi aesa hi sochti hai but samajh nae pati... U have to do it today at any cost..._

_Then he decided To confess his feelings now at any cost whether she wil accept it or not..._

When he was in his thoughts he notices a slight movement in her body.. Now his heartbeats was increasing and was running like horse.. He was very much confused.. So he didn't notice that she had regain conscious... He was in deep thinking.. Thinking how to tell her about his feelings... He came out from his thoughts by her voice..

Purvi: Rajat sir...?

Rajat: huh..? Haan..? Tum ne kuch kaha purvi..? Kuch.. Kuch chayye tumhay.. Haan...?

Purvi(surprised): Sir..? Kia hwa aap theek to hain..?

Rajat: Hmm..

Purvi: Sir.. bolye na.. Kia hwa..? Aap.. Aap itna pareshan q hai...?

Rajat: Kuch.. Kuch nae.. Kuch b tou nae...

Purvi: Sir aap.. Aap abhi bhi usi baray mein Soch rahay hai na... Sir m ne apse Kahan na... Plzz aesa mat sochay.. Plz it's my request... After so much thinking he closed his eyes get up from the stool and turned his back towards her facing the wall...

Rajat(tears were present in his eyes): Kesay na sochun..? Kesay..? Yeh jantay hway bhi k mein wahan mojood ho kar bhi tumharay liyay kuch nae karpaya? Meray saamnay.. Meray samnay us ne tum par goli Chala di or mein.. Mein wahan khara bus dekhta raha... Kuch nae karpaya.. Kuch nae... Tumhara wahan itna khoon Behta raha but Mein...

And he was unable to say further because his dry throat didn't allow him to say further... His back was facing her and his front was towards the wall.. and here Purvi first think to calm him down but then she refused that thought and allow him to say further... So that may be his guiltiness will come to the end..

Rajat(taking sigh): Mein kuch nae kar paya... Dukh is baat ka tou hai he k m kuch nae kar paya... But dukh se ziyada DAR tha.. Tumhay khonay ka DAR...

Purvi with head down listening all this but when she listen tumhay khonay ka DAR.. She immediately lift her head upwards but still he was facing her with his back..

Rajat: Haan tumhay khonay ka DAR... Ab or himmat nae hai mujh mein Kisi ko khonay ki... Pata hai.. srf pandhra(15) Saal ka tha jab meri Maa mujhay chor k chali gae thi... Tab se mein bilkul alag rehnay lagGaya tha.. Papa tou thay but Maa k hamesha yaad ati rehti thi... Ab bhi aati hai Bohot.. Bus.. Tb se hi bohot chup chup rehnay laggaya Tha.. Or shayad isi leyay mein aaj bhi itna reserved Hun... But jb aaj tumhay aesay tarapta hwa dekha tou mujhay Apni Maa k yaad agae wo bhi bilkul.. bilkul aesay hi tarpi thi or phir.. Phir mujhay chor k chali gae... But tumhay aesa Dekh kar mein DAR Gaya tha.. q k nae khona chahta mein tumhay... Tum mere zindagi ka ek bohot ahem hissa ho jis k bagair mein.. mein nae reh sakta...tum mere dost se kab mere zindagi ban Gaye mujhay pata hi nae Chala or zindagi se kab mere jeenay k Wajah.. (With slight laugh) in sab bataon ka andaaza tou mujhay tab hwa jab tumhay zindagi or mout k beech m dekha... Tumhari ahmeyat meri zindagi mein Kia hai us ka tab andaaza hwa... Tarika tou mujhay bohot Pehlay hi bata chuki thi k am in love with u but mein ne humesha us ki bataon ko mazak liya but ab mujhay andaaza hogaya hai Jo feeling... jisay mein itnay mahinon(months) se naam nae de paraha tha wo actually mera pyaar tha.. Haan purvi... am in love with u.. I love u... Apnay aap se bhi zada pyaar karta Hun mein tumsay.. kis had tak is ka andaaza bhi shayad tum nae laga sakti... Bus ab mein tumhay khona nae chahta... Nae khona chahta

Still he was facing her with his back and tears were continuously rolling down from his cheeks.. Here purvi who was just listening to all this tears were rolling from her eyes Too... Her face was full of tears and was wet.. Her eyes were swollen and nose was red... but still a smile was present in her lips.. She was very happy k kamazkam rajat ne apna dukh tou uskay Saath banta and sab se Bari khushi yeh this that he loves her... She wipes her tears and said with a smile...

Purvi(tears were still making their way on her cheeks): Sir.. Aap tou phir bhi kitnay lucky hain.. Kamazkam aapnay apne mummy ko dekha tou hai un k Saath time spent Kia hai.. Kuch achi memories bhi hai Jin k zareyay kabhi na kabhi Aap un palon ko jeeTay hai.. Aap k apnay papa hai... But mein... (Teary voice) mein ne tou apni apni Maa k shakal tak nae DekhI or agar dekhe bhi hai tou mujhay yaad nae.. Naa hi meray paas apne Maa k aese koe yaad hai jis ko m yaad kar k kabhi khush Hun... Or papa Jin ko apnay papa mana wo meray sagay nae thay... Sagay na honay k baad bhi Jin se is had tak pyaar Kia qismat ne mujhay un k paas hotay hway bhi un se itna door kardia... Or meray asli papa ko tou mujhse kitna... Kitna Pehlay he cheEn lYa.. meray paas tou koe yaad bhi nae apnay Maa papa k... Bachpan se hamesha apkelay hi rahi Hun... Or akelay rehnay k ADAT hai.. Family Kia hoti hai is ka andaaza tou cid join karnay k baad pata Chala..

The thing which at same time strike in their heads was that what are they doing... they both immediately wipe their tears and..

Rajat(thinking): Yeh m Kia karraha hun... Mujhay apni feelings confess Karni thi... Apni dastaan nae sunani Thi... Or doctor ne Kia kaha tha k usay Zara sa bhi stress nae dena hai... Or mein ne Kia kya... Oh God...

Purvi(thinking): yeh mein ne Kia kya... Mujhay rajat sir ko compose karna tha... Un ka Saath dena tha.. Un ko meri Zaroorat hai.. Or mein.. Mein apni kahani lekar Beth gae...

Still Purvi was sitting on his bead with her head down and still tears were rolling but now they were slowing down... she was sitting with her head down and was thinking about the sudden out turns in her life... She was happy that their is also ONE person who loves her a lot... She never feel this kind of feeling... She was also having same feelings for him but was not able to give name to them but today he tell her what those feelings were... Yes she is also in love with her...

He take a big sigh and think that what had he just say to her... is what he was going to tell her afterward. So it's nice that he tell about his past to her right now... Now, he thought to go to her and confess his feelings in front of her face to face and by seeing in her eyes... His minds says him.. _'come on Rajat..! u have to do this'_

He starts moving towards her she was still in deep thinking.. Both the eyes were still wet... he sits in front of her on a stool and holds her hand.. She immediately comes out from her trance and looked at him... Her heart beat starts running like a horse he can easily hear it...

Rajat(looking at her): Purvi.. Mein tum se bohot pyaar karta Hun...(she starts looking here and there due to nervousness) Bohot bohot zada... Or is baat ka ehsaas mujhay hogaya hai ab... I truly love u from the bottom of my heart... Mein tumhay Kisi kisam k bhi takleef mein nae Dekh sakta.. you are the most important and special to me... Mujhay nae pata tum meray baray mein Kia sochti ho... But that is what I think about you... m ne Apne **"dil ki baat" **keh di q k mujhay andaaza hogaya hai k insan ki zindagi ka kuch bharosa nae hai.. But truth will be the same at any cost that I love you and will love you till my last breath..._  
_

She was still looking downwards and tears were running through her eyes like a waterfall.. She look at him and says...

Purvi: Sir.. Mein ne kabhi nahi sochta tha k koe mujhse is had tak bhi kabhi pyaar karayga... Bachpan se hameaha akela rahi Hun Isley shayad pyaar ka matlab nae pata... Or Apne liyay Zara sa bhi concern Kisi ki aankhon mein Dekh k lagta tha k yeh pyaar hai... But aj Dekh bhi lia k koe Kisi se kis had tak pyaar kar sakta hai... Mein ne socha tha k yeh srf filmo mein hota hai.. But aj reality mein bhi Dekh lia... Kuch feelings tou meray andar bhi thi aap k liyay but aj apnay un feelings ko naam dedya hai... Thanku sir... Mein hamesha se apnay aap ko bohot akela meshus karti thi.. But now am not all alone... Thanku soo much Sir.., thanks a lot...

Rajat:(wipes her tears): Purvi.. Mein wada karta karta Hun tumhay kabhi akela meshus nae honay dunga... Hamesha tumharay Saath rahunge...

And they both hug each other shedding tears by remembering their past but a smile was present on their faces, a soothing smile, for their future... Because they both know that now they both are not all alone..

...

**Author's Note:**

Allah Miyanl.. seriously done with this chap.. Ohh God. Bohot filmy type hai.. Honestly I don't think so it's upto the mark.. But phir bhi read and tell me how it is.. Any suggestions than plz tell me... I'll gladly accept them

Faizee: thanku sooo much

abhisrk-Ian: thanks yaar really thanku.. u r the one jis k review ka mein besabri se intezaar karti Hun...

Khushali: meri jaan thanks a lot.. Itna praise karnay k liyay.. But still tum se achi nae hai...

Rajvi-fan: thanku dear really thanks a lot... U r my favorte reader.. Eagerly wait for ur review..

Sarra-Mussi: thankuuuuu soo much..

Ananya: sorry yaar bohot wait karwaya na.. Soo sorry and lo aap k rajat Bhayya ne confess karlya..

kaan hi: koe baat nae dear for late review atleast aap ne Kia to Na..and ap pbhi Bol sakti hai ghalat sab ne q na Bol dya ho..

gopirathna: thanku yaar seriously thanku for becoming my story fan

**Lastly Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! So here I am.. Sorry for late update but Kia Karun Kal hi last paper tha.. And itnay saray household chores.. Huh..But...but..but don't be happy k m ab jaldi jaldi update karungi... 16/17th February se wapis prelliums start hai... anyways coming to the next chapter..

...

Now after their confession they were happy and the days passed like that... Purvi was recovering.. And was now discharged from the hospital... It has been one week that she had joined CID...

It was a very bright day... As well in the bureau... Because two days ago all the officers come to know about Rajat and Purvi's confession... Although Tarika knows and Abhijeet also and by means that abhijeet knows so definitely his brother also knows... But they were not aware that rajat has confessed to her.. And when the day they came to know About that... They start pulling their leg.. And it was really the fun scene going in the bureau... All were happy because they have one more couple in cid...

As today was the sixth day after purvi had joined and they were solving a case... So they have to seek information for that.. The murderer has gone to his hiding place by passing a village so ACP sir asked purvi and rajat to go and check it out from the village that whether any villager Have scene any thing unusual or something like that which will help them in solving the case...

**In Car**

Purvi was sitting on the passengers seat and Rajat was driving... Purvi was feeling a little bit uneasy because after their confession they haven't spend time with each other alone.. Ahan. They have but not like that for a long time or on a long drive.. Because to reach the village it will take 3 hours.. And for three hours they just have to sit... Rajat was very bored.. He feels that purvi was feeling uneasy.. And he knows that before her boyfriend he is her Friend.. he was thinking what to do.. At the same time..

Rajat(unintentionally cried): Aahh.. Mein bore horaha Hun..

Purvi was surprised on his sudden out come.. She just laugh aloud..

Purvi(laughingly): hahaha.. Sir... Kia aap bhi.. Bilkul bacho k jesa karrahy hai.. And she was having hard time in controlling her laughter.. Rajat was happy after seeing her laughing...

Rajat(annoyingly): Haso Haso or Haso... Ek tou tumhara dost bore horaha hai or usay company denay k bajae tum us par has rahi ho.. Very bad hun...

Purvi(smiling): Aray sir.. Aap tou naraz hogae... Chalye mein aap ko company deti Hun... ummm... Acha bataye sir Aapka favorite colour Konsa hai..?

Rajat: Blue...

Purvi: Ohho.. Sir.. Nice choice..

Rajat: or tumhara..?

Purvi: Purple...

Rajat: Oooh.. Wow.. That's nice..

Purvi: Aapko pata hai sir... Meray paas na Purple plate hai, purple glass hai, fork hai, spoon hai, bowl hai.. Pillow hai, ummm or bohot sari cheezain hain purple..

He was looking at her that how childishly she was telling her by counting on her fingers.. He was really mesmerized by her this side..he forgot to see at front as he was driving the car... He came back to his senses and looked at the road..

Rajat(surprised): Oooo really..? Tumhay itna pasand hai purple colour..

Purvi: Haan sir.. Mujhay bohot bohot pasand hai..

Rajat: Ooh.. Hmm..

Purvi: Acha sir.. Umm aap ka best friend...? CID join karnay se Pehlay..

Rajat: Nae.. Bus ek friend tha but baad mein us Kay parents bahar settle hogae thay tou wo bhi Chala Gaya... But I really miss him alot..

Purvi: oo sir.. Sorry..

Rajat: Array nae nae.. It's ok.. or tumhara best friend..?

Purvi: Nae sir.. Acha Khair... Aap ka favorite Actor..?

Rajat: 2-3 pasand hai but wo favorite k category mein nae atay... Tumhara?

Purvi: Same here...

Rajat: Acha ab m tumse questions poochta Hun..

Purvi: yeah sure.. Mujhay bohot pasand hai aesay..

Rajat: Tumhay sab se ziyada kya pasand hai sab se ziyada..

Purvi: aese tou bohot sari cheezain hai Jo mujhay bohot pasand hai or mein un mein se Kisi ko agay peechay nae kar sakti kyun k sab mujhay bohot pasand hai but... Mujhay rings pehenna bohot pasand hai or wo b stylish..

Rajat: Ooh.. I see...

Purvi: Or aapko sir..

Rajat: umm.. Mujhay.. Mujhay likhna bohot pasand hai..

Purvi: Ooh really sir...? she said a bit loudly and then in a whisper aap wesay bhi bookworm lagtay haI..

Although she said that above a whisper but he clearly listen it..

Rajat: Kya..? Kya kaha tumne..? Mein Bookworm..?

Purvi: N..nae..nn..nae sir mein ne...mein ne aesa kab kaha..? Aapko yakeenan koe ghalat fehmi hwi hai..

Rajat: Nae nae.. Mein ne khud suna hai...

Purvi: Aa.. sir wo aap.. Aap mujhse questions pooch rahay thay.. Wo continue Karay..? Warna aap BORE Hojaengay

Rajat was smiling under his teeth that how she is trying to change the topic... So he said..

Rajat: Hmm Theekhai... Acha batao.. Um yeh mein Kia poochne ja raha Hun.. Larki ho shopping karna tou Tumhari kamzoori hogi..

Purvi: G nae sir.. Mujhay shopping karna bilkul nae pasand...

And at this his eyes pop out... And he was seeing her without even blinking his eyes..

Rajat: Really...?

Purvi: Haan..

Rajat(innocently): Lekin mein ne tou suna tha k larkiyon ko shopping karnay ka itna craze hota hai itna hota hai k bus... Infact Tarika tou us din Abhijeet sir se naraaz bhi hogae thi kyun k wo usko shopping pe nae lekar gae thay...

Purvi was laughing after seeing his such an innocent face..

Purvi: Hahaah.. Sir... Hmm Apne sahi suna hai but.. Mujhay shopping ka shoq nae..

Rajat: Ooh than that's great.. Shaadi k baad tum mujhse naraaz nae hogi phir.. agar mein Tmuhay shopping pe nae lekay Gaya tou...

Purvi was shocked and was seeing him that how suddenly he came to shaadi and then after digesting that what he said she blushed and looked down with a smiling face... Now after seeing her red cheeks he decided to ask her what he as was trying from a long time...

Rajat: Purvi

Purvi: Hmm..?

Rajat: Umm.. I confessed that I love you... Then.. Sir..? Shaadi k baad bhi yae bolnay ka irada hai Kia...?

Though she was blushing.. And her cheeks were red like tomato... But she looked up and says..

Purvi: Bureau mein tou aap meray senior hi hain na agar mein aapko aapkay naam se Bulaonge tou kitna bura lagega.. Sub Kia sochengay... Mein aapki respect karti Hun.. Jaanti Hun respect lafzon se nae dil se k jati hai... But kuch baAton ko zubaan se bhi kehna zaroori hota hai...

He was very much touched by her words... He was not expecting this type of mature answer.. Even he didn't expect this answer in his dreams...

Rajat: or bureau k baahar.? Bureau k bahar tou hum apkay senior nae Hai na...?

And he winks...

Purvi: Umm.. Aaa... Voo...umm..

He was really enjoying her nervousness.. But to make her comfortable he asked her to take out her tablet and see that how much they have to go further

Purvi: Sir...bus paaNch min ka or Raasta hai...

Rajat: Ooh.. I see..

And they reach the village... Then there they gather all the villagers and start interrogating them... They tell them what they know... One by one purvi and rajat were asking questions from them. And they were giving answers to them.. Than they get much information about that murderer... and now they were going back... On their way in the village there were many animals.. roaming without any of their master... And hens and many more animals.. They were walking on the path Of rocks.. As it was a watery area and rocks were present there to pass the area... Purvi was in front and rajat was at her back... Suddenly 4-5 cows were coming towards them.. Although they're very far from them but..

Purvi: Sirrr...rrr and she tried to go at the back of rajat... And in this process she dis balanced from that rock but before she could fell down he held her by her waist.. Her both hands were holding his shirt tightly and his one hand was on her waist while the one was on her hand, by which she was holding her shirt... Than there was an eye-lock... Both were lost in each others eyes... the villagers who was watching this were smiling... Purvi was the first who came back in her senses.. and then followed by rajat..

Purvu: SS..sorry.. sir...

Rajat: ahan... It's ok... But hwa Kia tha..?

Purvi: Woo..woo..pointing at one direction,. Wahan..wahan se bohot sari cows arahi thi...

Rajat: Tou..?

Purvi: Tou.. Tou sir..rr.. Mujhay animals se dar lagta hai...

Rajat(shocked): KYA...? And he starts laughing like a mad...

She glared him angrily and then move her face towards other side... he was still laughing...then..

Rajat: Acha..acha... Sorry... Hahahahahah...

Purvi turned around and says...

Purvi: Sirr...rr..

Rajat(smiling): Acha..ach... Tum.. Haha..tum.. Ek cid officer hokar animals se darti ho...? Oh my God... Jb goli laganay se Pehlay tum par suspect tha k tum ne Makrant ko Mara hai... Tab tou tumhara hath injured hokar bhi tum do gundon se lari... Mein ne to tumhay hamesha itna strong dekha hai... Us k baad goli laganay k baad bhi tum kitna door tak bhagi thi... But Animals...? Huh?

Purvi: Sir... Bus mujhay DAR lagta hai... Aap chahay mujhay dus(10) baar goli kyun na maar dain ussay mujhay itna DAR nae lagega jitn. Mujhay animals se DAR lagta hai...

Rajat: Really itna DAR...?

Purvi(annoyingly): Hase sir aap... Koe masla nae.. Or wesay bhi sab ko bachpan se aese koe cheez hoti hi hai jissay DAR lagta hai... Aapko bhi lagta hi hoga...

Rajat: Acha.. Acha..baba sorry... Ab nae hasunga promise...

Purvi: hmm... Fine...

They were walking...

Rajat: Purvi.. Wesay man'na parega.. Wo larki jis ka baray baray criminals k samnay confident kam nae hota.. Criminals k boss se larna ata ho bhalay hi wo boss kitna strong ho.. Wo larki animals se darti hai.. Hehehe

Purvi: Sir...rr.. It's not funny.. And in whisper.. Pata nae aap ko kesay bata dya..

Rajat: Kya..? Kya kaha Tumnay..?

Purvi: Huh! Kuch nae..

Rajat: Nae nae mujhay kesa bata dya..? Kyun nae batana tha..?

Purvi: Nae.. Nae batana tha.. Aaj tak mere is DAR k baray mein Kisi ko nae pata tha.. Or.. Ab.. Apko Pata chal Gaya... Matlab ab aap pooray bureau ko bata dengay (and in cried tone)

Rajat: Ahann.. Mein kyun bataon ga...

Purvi: Takay sab mujh pe hansay... Aap bhi tou abhi yae karrahay thay na...

Rajat: Acha baba nae hansta.. Wo to mein islyey Hans raha tha kyun k mujhay yaqeen nae araha tha...

Purvi: Hum chalay ab.. Wapis bureau ja kar report bhi karna hai...

...

**Author's Note:**

Ahaan... now don't forget to tell me how is this...

: Hope you like this to...

Khushi: Sorry yaar a big sorry to you... I know u were waiting... But really sorry.. U knw na how much busy I was... Sorry once again..

Love Rajvi:I am glad k aapko pasand ae.. Hope yeh bhi pasand ae...

Abhisrk-Ian: Thankyouuuuuu soooo much...

Priyanka s: ooh thankyou soo much.. But ap meri fan ho ya meri story k haan..? (Wink)

Harman: Thanku thanku.. Dekho agay bhi kuch kardya... And ab next chap mein bhi KUCH honay Wala hai...

Guest: Thanks...

Ananya: hahaha... Blackmailing hmm (wink).. Ab Dekho seedhi si baat hai mujhay romance k ABCD bhi nae ati.. Phir bhi ye likha hai...? How's it?

Bus next chap mein I can tell u all k KUCH honay Wala hai... Till then keep guessing...

**Lastly Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Ohhhh... wooaw.. Everyone is so so eager to know what is going to happen next.. I see... Tou let me tell you what's going to happen next.. But before starting the chapter I want to apologize to you.. Am really sorry.. Actually everyone is expecting so much in this chapter but.. And it's not that what everyone is expecting as I guess... so please... And secondly am really really sorry for late update as I told two of my friends... That I will post it on Monday.. But due to not much time and studies I was not able to do that... Well I think it's enough now... Coming to the chapter...

...

They went to their car... As it was 5 and they were out from 11 in the morning so they were tired and were very hungry.. When they both sit in the car... a gurmy(gurr gur type) voice was coming form somewhere..

Purvi: Sir..? Yeh.. Yeh awaaz suni...?

Rajat: Kese.. Awaaz..?

Purvi: Sir.. Yeh...

And again a gurr gurr voice..

Rajat: Yeh.. Ahem yeh tou meray tummy mein se arahi hai... Actually bohot bhook lagi hai.. Subah breakfast bhi nae Kia tha late horaha tha tou... Pait mein chohay(mouses) race laga rahay hai...

Purvi: Haan sir.. Mujhay bhi bohot bhook lag rahi.. meray tou pait mein elephants dance karrahy hain..

Rajat(laughingly): Elephants dance bhi kartay hain..?

Purvi(sarcastically): Jab aap Kay pait mein chohay dorr saktay hai tou elephants kyun nae...?

Rajat: Ach'cha Ji..?

Purvi: Haan ji..

Rajat: Acha tou Kia khaya jae... Yahan par tou kuch asaani se milega bhi nae... Restaurants bhi nae hai Raastay mein koe..

Purvi(happily): Sirr.. Kyun na hum gol gappay khaen.. Woh dekhyay.. thelay Wala..

Rajat: Bilkul bhi nae... Doctor ne kaha tha tumhay atleast 1 month tak healthy food Khana hai... (Mimicing) Gol gappay khaen... Or itni thand mein gol gappay khaogi na tou.. kal subah tak awaaz hi nae niklige...

Purvi: hey..hey..hey... Ek min thora bhari hogaya... Itna bara lecture.. Oh my God.. Itna tou koe doctor bhi nae deta...

Rajat: Ooh.. Acha...? Well, Kia khaen... Soup piyogi..? Thand bhi hai.. Or raat bhi honay wali hai.. Humay wahan pohonchnay tak 8 ya 8:30 tou ho hi jaengay...

Purvi: Hmm.. Yeh theek rahega...

Rajat: Humay pehla sir ko phone kar k bata dena chaye k hum ne investigation kar li hai and hum 3-4 hours mein bureau poohonch jaengay...

He then take his phone out and start dialing Daya's number but his phone off...

Rajat: ohho.. Is ki tou battery hi Khatam hogae.. Purvi Zara daya sir ko inform kardena please..

Purvi: Sirr...

She then called Daya and handed the phone to rajat...

Daya: Hello... Haan purvi..?

Rajat: Purvi nae sir rajat.. Wo sir actually mein aapko hi call karraha tha but meray phone k battery Khatam hogae hai tou..

Daya: Acha acha...

Rajat: Sir.. Hum ne investigation tou karti hai is village mein.. Or achi khasi info bhi mili hai. tou sir hum 3-4 hours mein bureau poohonch jaengay..

Daya: Acha very good tou...

Rajat: Tou sir wo hum na.. Vo..

Purvi was looking at him with shocked expressions that how he was fumbling with his words while talking to thier deary daya sir..

Daya: Oohhho... Samajh Gaya mein.. Aram se Ana.. Khana Khalo.. Bhook lagi hogi na... Humay koe problem nae hai... enjoy.. dude..

Rajat was blushing like anything... She understand that something is going on.. So..

Purvi(intentionally): Ahem...

Daya(serious tone): Acha rajat suno.. Sambhal k Ana.. Raat honay wali hai... Or jis Rastay se tum log aogay wo kaafi sunsaan hai.. Tou Zara sambhal k...

RajaT(seriously): ji sir.. aap fikar mat kejiyay...

Daya: ok then bye.

Rajat: bye...

Daya then informed ACP Sir that they both were feeling hungry so were going to eat something and because of that they will be little late than they will continue their journey and they also have found important clues.. ACP sir nodded and an evil smile appear on abhi and daya's face.. Here Then they search for A thelay wala or a restaurant than they fill their tummies.. And went back to the car.. Because they have to go to the bureau and report what they had found... it was almost 06:30 now and the sun begins to set... It was getting colder and as they were passing by the forests means on both their sides there were jungles.. (As Idon't live in India so didn't know about their routes, but mostly they show in cid na that there is a road and on both the sides it's greenery) it was very ColD..

Purvi: Sir..r.. Kafi thand nae horahi.?

Rajat: Purvi..ii... ThanD ka mausam hai or Raat ka sama hai thandi nae hogi tou kia garmi hogi?

Purvi: Ahem...

Rajat: tumhay bohot Sardi lag rahi hai...

Purvu: Nae.. Theek hai... Actually mujhse Zara see bhi thand ka mosam bilkul nae pasand na touu...

Rajat: Ooh.. I see..

Purvi: Hmm...

She was getting bore now and it was getting dark so she thought not to disturb him and allow him to focus on the road... She take Out her phone and start playing games... Rajat who was watching this...

Rajat: Kya hogaya purvi... Bore horae ho..?

She was so engrossed in her game that she didn't even listen to him..

Rajat: Purvii..ii..

She immediately come out of her trance and

Purvi: huh..? Aap ne kuch kaha..

He looked towards her in disbelief... When she saw his face..

Purvi: Acha.. Haan.. Wo.. Actually mein bore horahi thi.. Or aap gari Chala rahy thay tou Soch game hi khel lun.. But damn phone k battery Khatam horahi hai..

Rajat: Hmm.. Or mausam bhi itna ajeeb horaha hai.. Lag raha hai barish honay wali hai...

Purvi: Abhi na ho barish... Please.. Jab mein ghar poohonch jaon TaB ho...

Rajat: Kyun.. Tumhay harish pasand hai..?

Purvi: Hmmm bohot...

Rajat: ooh I see...

Then after 5 minutes the car stop with loud voice...

Purvi: Ab isay Kia hogaya...

Rajat: Tum andar hi baitho mein dekhta Hun...

Purvi nods and he go out and open the bonnet and start seeing the things inside.. He was fiddling with the wires and suddenly a loud noise takes place.. And

Rajat(unintentionally): Aah...

Purvi after listening those voices came out of the car and..

Purvi(having mobile's torch in her hand): Sir..r.. Kia..Kia hwa...

And after seeing his hand covered with red colour from few places..

Purvi: Oh mY God Sirr.. Yeh kesay hwa..

Taking his hands in her..

Rajat: Pata..nae..

Purvi: Pata nae..?

Rajat: Um.. Yeh..a..vo..

Purvi in that time Bring the first aid box from the car and did his dressing...

Purvi: Sir.. Hum.. Mil kar is ko dekhtay hai..

Rajat: Hmm..haan... Acha...

And then Purvi was holding light and rajat was seeing the things.. But suddenly the phone switched off..

Purvi: Damn.. Sir.. Iski battery bhi dead hogae..

Rajat: Aah ab kia Karen.. Hum Kisi se contact kesay karengay...?

Purvi: sir Konsa yaha par network ata hai..

Rajat: Hmm yeh bhi hain.. (after a while) Purvi..

Purvi: Hmm..?

Rajat: Tum aesa karo yahi ruko.. Mein agay Se Dekh k ata Hun.. Agar koe tyre walay ki ya koe choti c bhi dukaan mil Gaye to..

Purvi: Theekhai...

Then Rajat left with that.. Purvi was still understanding the things in the bonnet.. But after sometime a bike was coming towards her and 2 men were on the bike.. They thought that the girl purvi was alone... So they..

Guy1(whistles): ohh ho..

Guy2(hitting him on the elbow): ooe.. Ek rah chalti larki ko chair raha hai.. SharAM nae ati... Dekh to kitni khoobsoorat hai..

Guy1(winking): yeh baat to Teri bilkul theek hai...

Purvi who was listening all this because they were intentionally speaking very loud... Smiles evilly because uptill now they both didn't even know that she is not alone there... And she know that rajat would be coming at any time...

Guy2: maam.. lagta hai apki gari Kharab hogae hai...

Guy1: hum aapki madad karden?.?

Guy2: Shayad apko hamari Zaroorat hai...

Purvi(shifted her eyes from the Bonnet of the car to both of them): Mujhay jis ki Zaroorat hai wo meray Saath hi hai...

Suddenly rain start to its fullest it was like thunderstorm is also going to come with rain... And it was also soo cold...

Guy1: Ma'am ajayyay hamaray Saath.. Bohot zor k barish bhi horae hai or hawa bhi bohot chal rahi hai...

Purvi(angrily): Sunae nae deta... Kaha na.. Nae chaye tum logon ki MADAT... Jao yahan se...

Rajat was on his way coming towards purvi...

Guy1: Gussa Tou Dekho Zara... Aesay kesay nae aogi hamaray Saath...

And they both were coming towards her...

Purvi(angrily): Dekho agar ek Kadam bhi barhaya na tou... Mujhse bura koe nae hoga... Jantay nae ho tum kisse baat karrahay ho..

Guy2: Or tum nae janti hum kon hai...

They were coming towards her.. guy1 was trying to hold her hand and she give a tight slap to him on his face... Then she fought with both of them... It was hard for her because they both were well built men.. But she was not a coward cop... She knows very well how to deal with these kinds of people as it was the part of her job and she knows how to perform her duty well... She knock the one down and he was crying in pain... She was fighting with the second and in the meantime rajat was also there... he was shocked first than he go there and helped purvi and the guy1 also stand and then there was a coldwar between them... Rajat was taking hold of the second guy and purvi was handling the first... The fight was going on... But after sometime the first guy push purvi and she fell down... Rajat went towards her but after seeing that the second guy was running he followed him but as he was on bike and he didn't have any vehicle he followed him and also fired on his bike's tyre.. But he was succeed in running from him...and in the mean time the first guy also went towards the jungle and was disappear... He come towards her and

Rajat: Purvi Tum theek ho..?

Purvi: hmm.. Am fine...

Rajat after seeing a scratch on her forehead says..

Rajat: Am sorry purvi.. Mujhay aesay tumhay is sunsaan rastay mein akelay chor k nae jana chaye tha.. I am really sorry..

Purvi: Sir please sorry mat kahiyyay... Mujhay kuch nae hwa Hai... I am absolutely fine and I am also a CID officer or mujhay pata hai aesay logon se kesay deal karna chaye... it's a part of my job and I know how to perform my duty well.. In jesay logon se mein bilkul nae darti..

Rajat: That's the spirit purvi.. I am really proud of you...

Purvi: Sirr...

Rajat: kya hwa..?

Purvi: Yeh ACP sir ki line hai...(Wink)

Rajat: Haha... Akhir Hun tou mein bhi tumhara senior.. Nae..? (Wink) aapnay hi kaha tha..

Purvi: ahem...

Rajat: Hahaha...

**In Bureau:**

Abhijeet was a bit tense... When Daya noticed that he goes to him and

Daya: Kia baat hai Abhijeet..? Kaifi pareshan lag rahay ho..?

Abhijeet: Daya saray 9(09:30) honay ko aen hai or yeh donon ab tak ae nahi... Baarish bhi itni taizii horahai hai or toofan bhi lag raha hai... Phone bhi nae lag raha un ka...

Daya: Aray abhijeet.. Samjha karo yaar... Kyun un k trip ka beragharaq karnay par tulay hway ho... Or jaha tak phone k baat hai rajat ki tou battery dead hogae thi Shaam mein hi and.. Purvi ne apna phone switched off kar dya hoga.. Tumharay phone calls se tang Akar.. Ajaengay Yaar... (and to make hiM Relax) (naughtily) Ab sirf tum or tarika ji hi nae itni raat raat tak ghoom saktay... Un ko bhi ijaazat hai..

Abhijeet: Acha ji..? Un ko ijazat hai..? Or humay bhi ijazat mili thi..? Hain..?

Daya: haan haan.. Or nae to Kia.

Abhijeet: Or yeh ijazat humay di kis ne..? Sahab ne?

Daya: jee haan.. Bilkul..

Both together: Hahahaha...

**On Road:**

Rajat was still laughing...

Purvi: Senior Inspector Rajat..?

Rajat in shock looked towards her..

Purvi: Sir. ji.. Agar aapko yaad ho tou wo pehla Wala i mean jis admi se aap fight karrahy thay wo waha jungle k taraf Gaya tha.. I think we should look for him..

Then they both become serious and headed towards the forest.. As it was raining hard and cool breeze was also making the weather very cold.. She was feeling really very cold... But was Not showing... They were in the forest and due to trees everywhere it was very much coLd..

It had been 45 mins means 10:15 that they were searching for that guy.. But they haven't found him.. She was Shivering with cold... Suddenly her leg was stucked in the roots of leaves present on the ground and she fell with a thud making a scratch on her leg and blood starts to ooze out from there.. And

Purvi(unintentionally): Aahhh...

Rajat look at his back because she was behind hiM And when he saw..

Rajat: Purviii.. Kya hwa.. Are u alright..?

She was shivering like anything.. Her whole body was vibrating...he keep his hand on her cheek because due to cold she was drifting into unconscious... And due to blood loss as well... As still she was a bit weak.. When he kept his hand on her face he was stunned... He thought that he has kept his hand on an ice bar.. He immediately removed his coat(that he used to wear in his early days) and wrap it around her... He asked her to sit on the log present there.. Her head was on his shoulder... She was still shivering... He take her hands into his and was continuously rubbing his on hers.. She was feeling a bit better.. She tried to get up and tried to give his coat to him.. but he was in some other world just one thing was revolving in his mind...

_**Mujhse thand bilkul bardasht nae hotI infact.. I dont like winter season... Kitni Sardi hoti hai.. Or beecharay wo log Jin k paas rehnay k liyay jagah bhi nae hoti?. Wo kesay rehtay hongay na..**_

Purvi tries to get up and with low tone: Sir ab theek hai...

Rajat: Purvi... Chup kar k betho.. halat Dekho apni kitna Kaanp rahi ho... Bukhaar hojaega.. Ek tou yeh harish bhi ruknay ka naam nae le Rae.. Or kisise contact bhi nae kar saktay... Or ab tou is jungle mein bhi phans gae hain... Pata nae yahan se bahar kesay niklaengay...

Purvi: Sir bethay rehnay se thori na is jungle se bahar nikal jaengay... Chalain koshish kartay hai...

Rajat: Purvi.. Andhera hai kesay dhoondaingay... Hamaray pass koe light bhi nae hai..(in low) Or agar wapis tum gir gae tou...?

Purvi: Kia..? Kia kaha apnay?

Rajat(innocently): kia..? Mein ne kuch kaha..? Nae tou..

Purvi: Aapp.. Aa..cchhhuu..

Rajat: Lo ji... Is ki hi Karni thi.. Mein ne tou suna tha koe keh raha tha (mimicking) mujhay nazla zukhaam nae hota...

...

Seriously am I done with this chapter...? Oh my God.. Please parh kar be hosh mat hojAna and again very sorry for not completing ur wishes.. And seriously I don't know how to write romantic stuff... I really tried hard in this... But I just can't.. Please isi se Kaam chalA lo.. 3 days ki kehnay k baad itna romance likh pae Hun...

: Thanks yaar...

Abhisrk-Ian: Hmm.. Ab tou pata chal Gaya na yeh honay Wala tha... How's it..?

Rajvi fan: No probs.. Dear.. Atleast apnay review tou kya and thanku ab apna haw poora karyega review kar k. And itna mat hansyay ga lagi apkay parents ko shaq na hojae apkay dimagh pe.. Never mind.. Just kidding..

Guest: it's ook.. Mine favorite is purple to and I also have soo many purple things... And also love Rajvi...

Khushi: Right Jani... Last chapter was on me...hehehe... And no thanks remember.,?

Ananya: Don't take that blackmailing seriously.. Was just kidding.. And I think ab romance k B bhi agae hahah

Priyanka s: Thanks for being my fan and of my story as well... Aww that was really shoo shweet of u... and I really love ur long reviews seriously... Ab aap mujhay embarrass karrahi ho.. Mein ne romance mein PhD nae k hwi...heheh

Harman: Thankyew...

Guest, Fan of cid and Sana.. Thankssss

**Lastly Please Read And Review**


	8. Chapter 8

First of all a big sorry for late update... But what can I do yaar.. Will be having board exams from 3rd April.. And now having so much pressure of studies... Ahh... So not able to update chapters and umm I think it's a last update or 2nd last.. I will try to cover things in this chapter or in the next one or will update it after my exams... Sorry guys.. Once again...

...

**Continuing from last part**:

Purvi and rajat were lost in the forests and as it was night time so they were not able to come out of the forests and their mobile's battery was dead... And as it was raining... purvi was feeling so much cold as she can't bear so much cold for long time and due to which she was having cold...

...

Purvi : Aaach..chu..

Rajat : Lo ji isi ki kami thi.. Mein ne tou suna tha koe keh raha tha.. (Mimicking) mujhay nazla zukaam nae hota...

Purvi : Aap naa *sneeze* mujhay *sneeze*...

Rajat : Araay Araay... Araam se... Idhar ao.. (Holding her hand) betho.. Betho idhar.. Humay yae Bethna parayga.. Subah honay tak.. Ya phir jb tak koe humay dhoondtay dhoondTay nae ajata...

Purvi : Ahem.. Poori..poori raat..?

Rajat nods.. He can see that he was a bit scared and nervous too..

Rajat : kya Hwa.. (Sarcastically) DAR lag raha hai..? Hmm..? (raised his eyebrow)

she was just confused with his this look..

Purvi : Na..nae.. Tou.. Mu..mujhay DAR (in low voice) DAR kyun lagega...

Holding her from her shoulders..

Rajat : haha... Come on purvi.. Mazaq karraha tha..

She nods..

**In Bureau: 10:45**

Now this time daya was a bit worried about both of them.. And he was continuously looking at his watch.. Abhijeet comes forward and to lighten his mood..

Abhi : Kya baat hai Bhae.. kuch log bohot Pareshan lag rahay hain.. Baar baar apni ghari ko Dekh rahay hain.. Kahin (naughtily) Kisi k Saath date pe janay ka tou program nae hai..? Hmm..?

Daya : Abhi tum bhi na.. Bus fazool batein hi kartay rehna.. Yaar Dekho pony Gyara(10:45) honay ko ae hain.. or yeh donon ab tak ae nae.. Kab se hum inka wait karrahay hain...

Abhi : ahem.. Ahem.. Abhi tou koe humay keh raha(mimicking him) tha k rehnay do kyun un donon ko pareshan karrahay ho.. ab sahab khud un ki date ko Kharab karrahay hain.. Kyun bhae..? kahin jealous Tou nae horahay ho tum.. Mujhse or rajat see..? (Raising his eyebrow)

Daya : Kya.. Kya matlab hai tumhara..? Mein kyun bhala tum dono se jealous honay laga..? Aesa Kia hai tum donon mein..?

Abhi : Bhae kya baat hai na k meray pas bhi koe hai or ab tou rajat k paas bhi KOE hai.. But meray is bhae k paas KOE nae hai na (winking).. Tou Kia pata koe jealous horaha ho.. yaar daya tumhay badboo arae hai...?

Daya(annoyingly) : Nae mujhay tou nae arae..

Abhi : acha cha.. Mujhay tou arae hai Kisi ka dil jalnay ki...hahaha...

Daya : abhhhhii...

Abhi : ji abhi ki jaan..

Daya : mujhay lag raha hai koe mere is AWESOME smile se bohot jealous horaha hai... tbhi aese fazool batein karraha hai...

Abhi : kon.. ahem kon horaha hai.. Bhae,.?

daya : Haan haan sae keh rahay ho.. Mera bhae hi horaha ha... Hahaha

while seeing him laughing abhi also smile broadly...

Abhi : Daya fikar mat kar.. Meray khayal se bohot late hogaya hai tou wo donon ghar chalay gae hongay.. Wesay bhi hum 10 Bje tak tou ghar chalay jatay hain na... Meray khayal se wo ghar chalay gae hain.. Ab humay bhi chaLnaa chaye..

Daya : Hmm.. shayad tum sae keh rahay ho...

**In Forest:**

The rain had stopped now.. But it was more cold after rain.. It was getting colder after every passing minute... Purvi was still feeling very cold though she was wearing his coat.. And on the other hand.. Rajat was also feeling very cold because he was only wearing his. Shirt and pant.. his teeth were trembling with cold and so was with purvi..

Purvi coughs... And rajat was rubbing his hand on her back...

Rajat : Damn..! paani bhi nae hai yahan tou...

Purvi : Sir, it's fine.. mein.. Mein.. Theek Hun..

Rajat(annoyingly): Haan wo dikh raha hai kitna theek ho tum..

Purvi : Umm.. Aap..apko thand nae lag rahi..?

Rajat(unintentionally): Haan.. Lag Rae hai na. Itni zada..

He immediately bite his tongue that what he had said..

Rajat : umm... Mera.. Mera matlab hai.. Lag Rae hai but tum se zada nae...

Purvi giving his coat..

Purvi : Array sir.. *sneeze* aap.. App yeh lein please... *sneeze*... mujhay srf nazle zukam horaha hai.. Or aapko kae Bukhaar na hojae..

Rajat : Bukhaar or mujhay... No way..

Purvi : yae Kahan hoga aapnay I guess... Pyaar or mujhay.. No way... Ab hogaya na...

Rajat was soo shocked looking at hEr.. That how she guess so right about hIm... It doesnt mean that she love him that's why she guess so right but it's that they have just started their relation only a week or more aGo.. But still how right she can guess...

PurvI : Ahem... Ab aesay Kia ghoor rahay hain..? mujhay pata hai mein sahi hi Bol Rae thi.. Khair.. *sneeze* *sneeze* *sneeze*... Ye lain..(Giving him his coat)

Rajat : Come on purvi.. I know thora Ganda hai mera coat but itna bhi nae k tumhay warm na karskay..

Purvi : ooh.. Come on sir.. Aese *sneeze* bhi koe..koe baat nae hai...

Rajat : Aese baat nae hai na tou keep it with you.. tumhay uski Zaroorat hai.. Mujhse zada..

Purvi(sweetly) : Mujhay jis ki Zaroorat hai wo meray paas hai..

they share a cute eye lock...

Purvi : Or jab tak wo meray paas hai I guess mujhay Kisi cheez ki zaroorat nae.. Hmm agar (sadly) wo na ho tou shayad mein...

He just kept his hand on her mouth and nodded as no..

Rajat : wo hamesha tumharay paas hai or hamesha rahay ga.. Chahay tum chaho ya na...

A tear slips from her eye and he wipes it immediately..

Purvi : Mien esa kabhi nae chahungi k mere zindagi mujhse door ho.. Par shayad...

Rajat : Is insaan ki zindagi tum se Shuru hoti or tum par hi Khatam hogi..

This was enough for purvi to control all her tears.. Which she was storing from a decade.. From how many days she doesn't even know... She just want anyone who can understand her.. And now when she was having that person she just want to expel all the tears which she was storing up till now.. And she breakdown in tears.. He can also understand her pain.. he want her to expel all her tears but the truth was that.. He can't see her like this.. Breaking down .. What he want was just to see her happy... To keep her happy.. To see her precious smile all the time.. Because that smile was so much valuable for him... he just want to see her happy all the time... Just want to see her smile all the time on her face...

Rajat : Purvi...

she was just crying and crying..

Rajat : Purvi meri jaan.. Bus karo yaar..

Rajat : Purvi.. Shh.. MerI.. meri baat suno yaar.. dekho.. Dekho please aesay na ro..

She stops crying but was still sobbing.. He just pull her in a tight hug... And rubbing her hand on her head...

Rajat : Purvi.. Bus please..mein.. Mein aesay nae Dekh sakta tumhay yaar.. Please.. Meray liyay.. Hmm...?

purvi stop crying and was still in Hug.. she was feeling very much calm in that hug.. Feeling that everything will be alright till the time he is with her.. Here Rajat was feeling very bad for her purvi... He separate her from the hug.. Still her face was all wet but now she wasn't crying... But still tears were present on her face and in her eyes... He wipes them and...

Rajat : purvi ab.. Zaroori tou nae na Jo har baar hwa ho wo is baar bhi ho..

Purvi(trembling voice) : Nae.. Sirr..r. Har.r. Baar aesa..aesa hi hota hai.. Har baar..

Rajat : lekin is baar aesa nae hoga.. Believe me..

She nods...

Rajat : Do you believe me..?

Purvi : More than myself..

Rajat : tou phir bharosa raKHO..please..?

Purvi (nodded) : hmm..

Rajat : Ek baat bataon..? Secret..?

Purvi : Secret..?

Rajat : Yeah.. Secret..

Purvi : Hmm.. Bataye...

Rajat : Ek baar na mein apnay friends k Saath subah breakfast k liyay Gaya tou pata hai waha Kia hwa..?

Purvi : Array aap bataengay tou pata chalega na.. mein thori na*sneeze* thi waha aap k Saath..

Rajat : Array haan.. Agar tum hoti tou tumhay Pehlay hi pata hota.. How silly of me.. (Naughtily) tumharay Saath reh kar m bhi bilkul pagal sa hogaya Hun..

Purvi : Very funny... Huh..

Rajat : How sweet..

Purvi : Mujhay neend arae hai.. Bye good night.. (Angrily)

Rajat : sure,, goodnight.. Sojao.. Kaha so gi..? Yahan jungle mein..? Agar raat mein koe janwar agaya tou..? Or tumhay Kha Gaya tou...

Purvi : dekha...dekha.. Isi lye... Sirf isilye nae batana Chahti thi mein.. Or wesay bhi Aap kb Kaam aengay phir..? Apni junior ko bachane aap ki responsibility hai I guess Senior Inspector Rajat.. Or agar koe janwar Kha bhi gaya tou mje tou kuch nae hoga aap ki hi zindagi...

Rajat : hey.. Hey.. Hey.. Yaar tum tou bura maan gae.. Mein tou mazaq karraha tha.. Sorry (holding his ears)

Purvi(smilingly): Awww.. How sweeet sir.. Kitnay cuteee lag raha hain aap.. Chchch...

Seeing her smiling he also smile.. And..

Rajat : Achha ji...

Purvi : hehehe..

Rajat : Acha suno tou na phir Kia hwa tha jb mein breakfast k liyay Gaya tha..

Purvi : Haan.. Haan.. Sunayye.. Ab meray alawa or ko sunega aap ki fazool...Ahem I mean batein..

Rajat : Very funny.. Jao nae batata..

Purvi : Array array.. I was just kidding sir.. Achha bataye na Kia hwa tha..

He was looking at other side...

Purvi : Array sirrr..rr

He didn't bother to look at her..

Purvi : Acha baba sorry.. Mazaq karrahi thi mein.. Sirf aap hi kya mazaq kar saktay hain..? Acha na.. Idhar tou dekhain.. I am sorry na..

He looks from the corner of his eyes and...

Rajat : Pehlay kaan pakro..

she holds her ears and..

Rajat(naughtily) : Hmm ab theek hai.. Hahah

she also laugh..

Purvi : Acha ab bataye na Kia hwa tha phir..

Rajat : Haan tou jb mein breakfast k liyay Gaya tha na apnay friends k Saath tou...

He was cut by her...

Purvi : Agay bolye yeh tou mein sun chuki Hun..

He frowns and she was enjoying his expressions..

Rajat : Haan tou na..

Purvi : agay please...

Rajat : Urghh.. Purviii

Purvi : Hahahaha.. Sirr.. Aapko pata hai ap kitnay shweeet lag rahay thay gussay mein..

Rajat : ahem...

Purvi : Acha.. Haha..ahem.. Ok..ok.. Sorry.. Ab.. AB agay..

Rajat : Nae.. Choro mein nae bataTa..

Purvi : Acha na.. Ab ..ab promise nae *sneeze* nae bolungi kuch bhi..

Rajat : Promise..?

Purvi(smilingly): Pakka promise

Rajat : Ok.. Fine.. Tou waha na waiter ne ek kettle mein na white colour k chutney rakhi thi as far as I guess wo chutney hi thi.. Mein samjha k wo na milk hai or m ne apni chae mein Woh daal dya.. Or jab first sip lya apni chae ka tou...

Purvi(laughing loudly) : Hahahahahaha.. Sirr... Hahaha.. Apnay... Hahahah... Had hai... hahah..

He also starts laughing.. Then they talk for sometime more.. And purvi was sitting on a log present there.. And Rajat was sitting beside her.. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was sleeping.. For sometime he was starring at her doll but after sometime he too sleep... Her head was on his shoulder and his head was on her head...

...

**Author's Note:**

Ahem.. Done.. Great.. Sorry for late update and a special sorry to abhisrk-Ian as she was waiting for such a long time.. Sorry dear..

and sorry to everyone who was waiting.. And yeah.. sorry is lye bhi kyun k it's not good I know.. Meri story bus ek hi jaga ruki hwi hai.. Nothing is moving from it's place.. sorry for that also.. And I guess everyone is loosing interest in it.. I will end it soon guys..don't worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Hel'lo Guys... How you all doing... Hmm exams.. Everyone are having... Well let me make something clear here... Umm.. Well I decided to end this story here.. Because I am having exams... and I don't know what to add further in it.. Because it was basically based on their confession and I done that in 5th chap already... (Very fast I guess ;)) but I think some people don't know that right...? But lemme tell you guys they had already confess their feelings and now I dont know what yo write further.. So , as I decides to finish it here and after my exams write a new story on them.. And for that I have already started doing planning... But now I decided not to end it and will continue it..and will not write new story and will add the things in this which I planned for other story... Hope I make it clear... If still any one is having problem regarding to this.. I will make it clear but dint forget to tell me...

**...**

**Continue From Last Part..**

They both slept there in the forest... Next morning... Purvi was the first to wake up... She sees here and there and found her head on rajat's shoulder she immediately got up.. And recalled the last night's incident.. She was moving here and there and in the meantime Rajat also wake up.. He sees her and they both wishes each other good morning... And they together started to look for the ways which can lead them out of the jungle... with much effort of more than two hours.. They finally got the way out... And now both were standing on the road.. Much to their luck a car was passing from their and they take lift from that driver and first reached to bureau... There they first report and give all the explanations and evidences gained from that village and when ACP sir asked them about their whereabouts they told the whole story regarding to them to their team.. As Rajat was having some wounds and purvi was having cold as well as having so many bruises ACP sir gave them one day leave... And they both were sent to their respective houses...**  
**

...

Like these many days passes... They both were very happy with each other.. And day by day their love for each other was getting deeper... like every day they get more and more attached to each other... Means that they were really really closed to each other.. They both know about their duties that their life will be stopped at any moment due to their duty.. But still they were very happy to have each other in their life.. both cares for each other like their own life ... And everybody in the bureau was witnessed of their love for each other... Like Abhijeet and Tarika... There love was also growing day by day... They were part of each other's life.. And like this days passed like this...days changes into weeks and weeks into months.. Passed like this and it was almost 10 months after their confession...

**10 Months After Their Confession:**

10 months passed like this and now...

One day Rajat with cid team was returning after investigation... On their way to bureau... They stopped at a restaurant as they were feeling hungry... When they were getting back in the qualis (it's qualis or quails or quills..? Having doubt) Rajat collide with a girl and...

Rajat : Oops..! Am sorry ma'am...

Girl : It's Ok..

The girl after setting her clothes looked up and was shocked...

Rajat : Ananya...!

Ananya : Rajat...?

And the rest of the team including purvi were surpised...

Rajat : tum yahan..? Mumbai mein..? Kb kesay..? I mean what a pleasant surprise...

Ananya : Umm.. Wo mein bus kal hi yaha ae Hun... Aesay hi holidays spent karnay...

Rajat : ooh... Tou kamazkam batana tou chaye tha na... college k baad tou tum bilkul bhool hi gae...

Ananya : Array aese koe baat nae hai.. Or wesay bhi tumhay kon bhool sakta hai(winks) ab tou mil hi Rae Hun na.. Well tumhay hi dhoond rahi thi.. Surprise karna chah rahi thi.. Or Dekho...

Rajat : Haha.. Tumhari mujhay surprise karnay k ADAT ab tak gae nae..

Ananya : kesay jaati..? best friend Jo ho tum meray...

Abhijeet (intentionally): Ahemmm...

Rajat Knowing his intentional cough coming to his sense and..

Rajat : Ananya... In se milon yeh hai meray team mates... yeh senior inspector abhijeet...

Abhi and Ananya shake hands with each other and said hi...

Ananya : in ko kon nae janta Delhi mein in k bohot karnamay sun'nay ko miltay hai.. Or wo in k bestfriend cum bhae.. Kia naam hai un ka.. Haan daya sir...

Rajat : haan haan... Wae.. Acha Khair yeh hai inspector Freddy..

they both shale their hands and says nice to meet you..

Rajat : or yeh hain.. Inspector purvi...

Ananya : hi.. This is Ananya...

Purvi : Inspector purvi.. Nice to meett you..

Ananya smiles...

Rajat : Or guys... Yeh hai meri bachpan ki..

Ananya (cuts him): bachpan ki or college k best friend... Ananya..

Rajat : Hmm..

Everyone smiles...

Rajat : Ananya tum kahi ja Rae thi..

Ananya : Nae... Mein tou bus bureau janay wali thi tumhay surprise karnay k lyay but tum Rastay mein hi mil gae...

Rajat : Ooh I see...

Ananya : Tum abhi bureau mein report karnay k baad free hoo...?

Rajat(unintentionally): haan.. (Shrugging his shoulders) free Hun..

Ananya : tou kyun na dinner Saath mein Karain..

Rajat : haan.. sure.. Nice idea...

While purvi in surprise glanced towards Rajat.. And this didn't go unnoticedd by her brother, abhijeet..

Rajat : Theekhai tou...umm... Mein bureau mein report kar k tumhay pick karta Hun...

Ananya : fine...

Rajat : Well... Tum kahan stay karrae ho..?

Ananya : Hotel Moonlight...

Rajat : Theekhai mein tumhay waha se pick karlunga...

Ananya : Theekhai...

And Ananya headed to her hotel while Rajat with cid team went to bureau... Here in bureau after completing his work.. It was almost 08:30... Rajat was very excited that after soo many years today he met with his best friend and in this excitement he just forgot that he planned a dinner with purvi today... Purvi remembered the dinner but she thought that after so many years he met with his best friend.. And as he was looking really very excited so she thought not to mention anything about dinner as she was happy to see him happy like this... But her brother... not only her brother but sister or the whole bureau knows that they have a dinner tonight... Because _ab bureau mein Kisi se koe baat nae chupti..._

Here in the hotel.. Ananya was waititng eagerly for Rajat because she decided that today she will tell her feelings to Rajat which she was having from college Time...

Ananya's pov : Aaj tou mein Rajat ko bata hi dungi... Apni feelings us k liyay... Or kab tak mein chupa sakti Hun ussay... Kesay bataon... But ab mujhay batAna hi hoga kahin bohot dair na hojae... I have to tell him now...

Meanwhile she got a call from Rajat that he is waiting for her in the waiting area of the hotel... She hurriedly went to the waiting area and met Rajat there...

Rajat : Ready?

Ananya : Yup..

Rajat : Chalein..?

Ananya : offcourse...

They sit in the car.. And drove to the restaurant... On Their way to restaurant they were talking of different things... talking about the things which had happened to them after. College... Sharing their experience.. and all that... And in that time they reached to the restaurant... They enter the restaurant and they occupied a table of two person... calling a waiter... giving the menu card to Annaya..

Rajat : come on.. Order nae dena Kia...

Ananya : Array yaar itni jaldi Kia hai araam se deta hai na...

Rajat : Hum order detay hai or jub tak dinner ata hai batein kartay hai..

Ananya : Hmm.. nice idea..

And they both give their order...

Ananya : Tou Rajat... Shaadi k baray mein Kia khayal hai?

Rajat shocked on such an unexpected question...

Rajat : Ahem...

Ananaya : Oh come on... Bolo bhi...

Rajat : shaadi...?

Annaya : Hmm... Ohh how silly of me... Shaadi karnay k liyay larki bhi tou hona chaye na..

Rajat : Yeah..

Ananya : tou batao... Koe pasand hai..

Rajat(shyly): Hmm..

Ananya : Pyaar kartay ho ussay...

He nods...

She thought that he is talking about her so...

Ananya : what really? Kon? Kese hai wo? kya naam hai..?

Rajat : wait... Ab m ne itna Bataya na tou ab Tumhari Bari... Ab tum batao wesay bhi yeh tou mujhay tum se poochna chaye.. After all tum tou larki ho na...

Ananya : hmm..don't worry bataongi mein.. But query mein ne tum se Kia hai tou Pehlay tum batao...

Rajat : Nahi.. Pehlay tum batao...kya khayal hai shaadi k baray mein... Pyaar karti ho Kisi se.?

Ananya nods..

Rajat (with broad smile ): Kisse...?

With his this smile she thought that yes she is going right but she... But this was her turn...

Ananya : Nahi.. Ab mein ne itna Bataya na tou ab tum batao... Kon hai wo... naam kya hai.. Mein jaanti Hun..?

Rajat : Array.. Array.. Itnay saray sawAl...?

Ananya: Haan... Or tumhay denay hongay.. Please...?

Rajat decided to tell her...

Rajat : Ok.. Baba.. theek hai BataTa Hun...

Meanwhile their dinner also came...

Ananya (with broad smile) : Bolo... Kon hai wo..? Naam kia hai..?

Rajat : Ahem.. Purvi..

At this her smile vanished in nano seconds..

Ananya : Purvi...? Wo..wo... Inspector purvi...?

He nods...

Ananya : Woh..Woh... Jisse mein subah mili thi...

Rajat : Haan baba wohi..wohi purvi...

Tears start forming in her eyes but as rajat's face was towards his plate...he didn't noticed them.. She immediately wipes her eyes and..

Ananya : Oh... I see..

Rajat : Hmm..

He didn't allow her to ask further question... And he...

Rajat : Ab tum batao...? Kon hai wo..? Or tum Kis'se pyaar karti ho?

Ananya : Mein.. Won..Woh..

Rajat : Hmm.. Ab batao bhi..

Ananya : Phir kabhi bataongi..

Rajat : Array aesay kesay... Mein ne bhi tou batayA Na... Tumhay bhi batana Parayga... No cheating...

Ananya's pov : Ab kesay bataon Rajat tumhay k wo tum hi ho.. but pyaar tou mein tum se hi karti Hun...

Rajat : Ooh hello.. Madam... Kahan kho Gayen? Kahi uski yaad on mein tou nae..? Haan?(Teasing)

Ananya : Nahi.. Aese koe baat nae hai..

Rajat : tou phir batao na kon hai wo...

Ananya : Phir kabhi yaar...

Rajat : Array nae nae... Abhi batao mein ne bhi tou Bataya na.. Tumhay bhi batana parega...

Ananya : Baad mein bataongi na... Surprise plan Kia hai tumharay liyay a.. (Wink) tou abhi tou nae bata sakti na..

Rajat guessed that she is not willing to tell him so he didn't forced her.. And

Rajat : Theekhai.. Tumhari marzi... Ill wait for that surprise..

Ananya : Chalo... Rajat Dekho mera... dinner hogaya ab tum mujhay please hotel chor do.. I guess it's betting a big late... And tumHy bhi tou kal bureau jana hoga na..

Rajat : array aesay kesay... Abhi tou hum aen hain... Batein Karni hai na bohot sari... Tum ne hi tou kaha tha phir ab Kia hogaya..?

Ananya : Array haan na,.. karni hai bohot saari batein... But honestly an mein boot thak gae Hun... Kal hi ae Hun.. Or rest bhi nae Kia... Tumhay dhoond Rae thi... Tou now am very much tired... Baat mein karengay na dhaor sari baateiN... Abhi mein bohot din Hun yaha par... I guess... 1-2 months...

Rajat : Hmmm.. Really? Tum hi na abhi..?

Ananya nods...

Rajat : Theekhai tou phir baad mein kartay hai batein... Come on..lemme drop you then...

they headed towards the hotel... He drop her their and they both bid each other goodbye... She immediately rushed to her room... Because now she can't control her tears... She entered her room and breakdown in tears..,

Ananya (crying): Kyun Kia Rajat tumne aesa... Kyun... Mein tum se pyaar karti thi school se lekar college tak... or ab tak karti hun... College k baad hum log alag hogae par tab bhi mein ne sirf tum se pyaar Kia... Or ab bhi sirf tum se karti Hun... Or tum... Tum ne... us...purvi se... Mein tou sirf tum se pyaar karti Hun... Or tum se hi karti rahunge aakhri dam tak... Chahay tum Kisi purvi se karo ya Kisi or se... Yeh sila dya tum ne mujhay meray pyaar ka... Her waqt, har lamha, har ghari srf tum se pyaar Kia... But ... Tum... Tum to Kisi or se...

Ananya(while wiping her tears and in confident+angry tone) : Nahi... tum.. Surf meray ho Rajat.. Sirf meray... Koe or tum se pyaar nae kar sakta... Koe nae... Kyun k Kisi or ko yeh haq hai hi nae... K wo tum se pyaar Karay... tum sirf meray ho... Or sirf meray hi rahogay.. Chahay kuch bhi hojae.. Koe purvi ya koe bhi hamaray beech mein nae a sakta... Koe bhi nae... Or purvi... Usay tou mein chorunge hi nae... How dare she.. Himmat kesay hwi uski k wo tum se... Meray Rajat se pyaar Karay.. Meray Rajat se pyaar Karay... No... U have to pay for this miss purvi,... Uh have to... And u will... Just wait and watch Miss purvi.. K mein Kia karti Hun...

**In Car:**

Rajat's Pov : Yeh achanak.. Achanak Kia hogaya Ananya ko... Ab tak tou theek thi... Abhi dinner thak bhi... (And his mind strike hom something suddenly)... Ooh God... Dinner... Damn yar he hit his hand on the steering wheel... Aaj tou mujhay purvi k Saath diner par jana tha.. Or mein... Kesay bhool Gaya mein..? Or Woh usne mujhay yaad bhi nae dilaya... Kyun..? Agar wo mujhse naraz hogae tou...?

...

**Author's Note:**

Hehe.. Sorry... For this... Chappal mat pehla mujh par... Kia Karun..? Ek hi track par chal rahi thi story itnay dinon se... I thought sab bier hogae tou q na bomb phorun... Haha... Kesa tha...? And be sure yeh tou sirf trailer ahi... Abhi tou poori picture baaki hai meray dostone... And yeah... Please review kar k batana Kese hai... I am not getting enough reviews yaar... I guess boring horae hai mere story nae...? Well..

Abhisrk-Ian: heheh... dekho... Nae karrae End... Tum ne kaha na... Aap k jesay reviewer ko kon khona chahay ga...! Thanks a ton for appreciating This much and for liking... 3

.161: Thankyew...

Kittu: Ahan.., I don't mind at all dear... and I will not mind at all... Infact am sorry That I can't fulfill your wish of writing something on daya and shreya... Sorry yaar really sorry but I can't write anything on them.. I can't... Sorry once again... U'll find so many stories on them in ff.. But I really can't...

Priyanka s: hehe.. Thanks... Aap log hi decide karo kesa hai yeh chap... Or batana zaroor ;)... And thanks for liking it... HaaHaan thanks for waiting...dekho soch lia in sab k bare mein jo aapne kaha or ab nae end karrae ab...khush? Thanks for being a true friend... ;)

Guest: who's this guest... jo k mera naam bhi janta hia... But apna naam nae likhta..? Plz apna name bhi likho.. Wanna know who's this... Well btw thanks for liking...

Rajvifan: nae end karrae baba... Itna plz na bolo...and THANKS for liking it...

Harman: Thanks...

Guest: lo JI... Aap ki request par kardya add kuch naya.. Ab khush? Batana zaroor kesa hai?

: thanks for liking it and for ur wishes...

Guest: thanku,,

Ananya: haha.. Am continuing... Oops sorry.. I didn't even notice k aap ka naam bhi Ananya hai... But I swear m ne Aapka name copy nae Kia... Jb mein story likh Rae thi tou ek dam se Ananya name meray Zehan mein aya.. Actually I really love this name...plz don't mind...

Adk: I am not able to understand what's taking so long dear.? And what were u hoping in next chap... Plz tell me clearly so that I may know what u want and should try to fulfill ur wish...

Jyoti: Thankyew,..

Tristan021: hahah... Thanku sooo kuch dear... I'll try to post it soon...haha so u are indirectly pointing ur best friend ...shweet... Hehe... And thanku soo kuch for liking it...

Khushi... It's fine... I can understand... Heheh secret hi tou main tha... ;) u knw na I don't know how to write romance... ;)

**Lastly Please Read And Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Guys am changing Ananya's name to sakshi... I hope no one will be having problem...Ooh... Guys listen to me... It's very much scary chapter... After reading this you will beat me with sticks... Heheh *evil laugh*... Well sorry abhisrk-Ian.. This chapter is especially for u dear... I hope... Ahem...

**...**

**In Car:**

Rajat's Pov : Yeh achanak.. Achanak Kia hogaya Ananya ko... Ab tak tou theek thi... Abhi dinner thak bhi... (And his mind strike hom something suddenly)... Ooh God... Dinner... Damn yar he hit his hand on the steering wheel... Aaj tou mujhay purvi k Saath diner par jana tha.. Or mein... Kesay bhool Gaya mein..? Or Woh...usne mujhay yaad bhi nae dilaya... Kyun..? Agar wo mujhse naraz hogae tou...?

He parked his car at a side and immediately dial her number... but he disconnect the call and headed towards someone's house...

**Purvi's House:**

She was sitting on her bed with her lappy on her lap... Her cell phone was lying at her right side... While all the files were scattered on the bed... She was so much engrossed in her work... Because so many pending files were there and she decided to finish them today as rajat was also not present... Cold breeze was coming from the window of her room which always remained open.. And her hairs were flying.. Sometimes they covered her face but she fixed them behind her ears.. She was soo much engrossed in her work that she even didn't noticed that someone is sitting on her window which is on her left side...And enjoying her beauty...

He dialed her number again... Her all concentration was towards her laptop's screen.. Her phone starts ringing.. She pick up the call without seeing the caller's Id.. She held her phone in her left hand...

Purvi : Hello...! Inspector PurvI here...

Still her concentration was towards the screen and she was still typing with her free hand..

He : Wah... Kya Khoobsoorti hai... Wah Kia killer look Hai.. Aapki is Ada par tou koe bhi mar jae.. itna concern apnay Kaam k liyay... Bhae hum par bhi thora dehaan dedo.. Taras gae hai hum aap k nigahoon k liyay...

But for his bad luck her concentration was all towards her work.. Still she didn't even realized his voice And..

Purvi : excuse me.. be in your limits... Kis se baat Karni hai aap ko...?(now this time she was angry)

Rajat : Itna gussa... Acha nae hota sehat k liyay... Or jahan tak sawaal hai Kisse baat karna hai to...Sirf or sirf aap se... Purvi ji...

She just jumped after listening his voice.. Her eyes popped out after listening his voice And she stopped typing immediately... he laughed under his throat after seeing her like this...

Purvi : Umm...aaa... Sirr...rr.. Aap... Wo...wo...mein...umm..wo...

Rajat : hahaha... Kia hwa..?

Purvi : Umm.. Wo.. Mein.. Actually thora Kaam karrahi thi tou pata nae Chala K kis ka phone hai.. Or wo..

Rajat : or tum samjhi k koe tumhay tang karraha hai...

Purvi : ahem... Haan sir... (And she bite the right side of his lower lip)

Rajat : Wah Kia.. Style hai.. you know what you just look adorable with this look..

She was confused... That what he is saying...

Purvi : kesa look sirr..? Or aap yeh Kia Bol rahay hain...? (And she again bite her lower part of right side lip)

Rajat : Yeh.. Yeh... Don't bite ypur lips.. I can't resist...

She just blushed.. And her cheeks wre converted into red like tomato.. She was enjoying this.. And...

Rajat : itna mat sharmao bhae...

First she blushed but...

Purvi(serious) : Lekin.. Aap.. Ap ko kesay pata mein Kia karrahi Hun...

Rajat : Zara apnay left side pe tou dekhna...

She looked at her left and was just shocked to see him there... He was waving her... she goes to him and...

Purvi : Aap.. Aap yahan par...?

Rajat : Haan.. Kyun mein nae asaktaa Kia...

Purvi : Nae.. Mera wo matlab nae tha.. I mean khidki se anay k Kia Zaroorat thi..? I think meray ghar mein entrance door hai...

He ruffled his hair and...

Rajat : Wo.. Mein ne Socha k tum naraz hogi tou mein tumhay... Umm..

Purvi : Naraz... Mein..? Aapse...? Kyun..? Kia hwa...?

Rajat : Wooo... Aj humay dinner par jana tha or mein...

Purvi : Oooh.. Ohh..ho.. Ya ya ya.. Tou is mein Naraz honay k Kia baat hai...

Rajat(shocked): Kia..? Tum.. Tum mujh se naraz nae ho..?

Purvi(calmly): Nae... Kyun..? (Naughtily) hona chaye tha Kia...?

Rajat(unintentionally): Haan... Na..nae.. I mean nae...(innocent) Lekin mein ne tou socha tha tum naraz hogi mein manaonga... Magar tum tou naraz nae hwi... Abhijeet sir ne mujhay rule number 2 yahi Bataya tha k agar tum apni girlfriend k sath dinner pe jana bhool jao.. Tou uska back up plan bhi rakhna... Warna wo agar naraz hogae na... Tou..(Ruffling his hand on her hairs)...

She was laughing like mad... She can't control her laughter... And on seeing her laughing like this he to unintentionally smiled and a sweet smile appear in his face... She control herself with so much force and..

Purvi : Aaap ne.. Abhijeet sir se rules seekhain hai..? Hahahah...

Rajat : haan.. Wo abhijeet sir ne apna experience Share Kia meray Saath..(Raising his collar)...

Purvi(smilingly): how sweeeet...

Rajat(seriously): Purvi...

Purvi : Ji...?

Rajat : Tumne mujhay yaad kyun nae dilaya k aj humein dinner par jana tha... Tumhay yaad tha na..?

Purvi : Aap itnay dinon baad apni friend se milay thay itnay excited thay aap.. Tou mein aapko...

Rajat : I am sorry..!

Purvi : ooh.. Come on sir.. Yeh sorry ki baat nae hai koe... Just chill... (Wink)

Rajat : Hmm...

And they both sit there.. And talk about everything... The latest outcomes in their lives... They do cooking together and have their dinner together... And spent so much time together.. After that after wishing her good night he left.. After he left she complete all the house chores and after completing her pending work she laid down on her bed... And in the mean time Rajat also reached his house, changed his clothes and he also laid down... both together in the same position with smile on their faces thinking about each other and the time spent with each other... And they both slept with a smile on their face... They don't know that from tomorrow morning things will be in their favour or...

**Next Morning:**

Everyone met each other in cid bureau so was with our Rajvi... They both were happy... bureau's atmosphere was so lovely.. Everyone was pulling each other's leg... And in this pulling each other's leg game.. Daya was the master because he was teasing each and everybody... Because except him everyone was having a love bird with them... But they don't know that May be this would be the last day like they are teasing each other... Especially in our Rajvi's life...

Everyone was working on their respective desks... Completing their work... But suddenly Rajat's phone rang... He recieved the call and after receiving it...

Voice : Hello...

Rajat : ji...

Voice : Aap Rajat baat karrahay hain..?

Rajat : ji mein rajat baat karraha Hun.. Aap kon...?

Voice : ji mein Hotel Moonlight ka manager baat karraha Hun..

Rajat(thinking): Yeh tou wae hotel hai jaha sakshi ruki hwi hai...

Rajat : ji kahiyyay... Mein aapkI Kia madad kar sakta Hun...

Manager : Filhaal tou humay nae aapki friend sakshi ko aapki madad ki Zaroorat hai...

Rajat : Mein kuch samjha nae... Kia kehna chahtay hai aap..

Manager : Dekhye kuch gunday hamaray hotel mein this ae thay... Or wo sakshi k room mein gae or waha Utal putal macha di or sakshi ko bohot hurt bhi Kia...

Rajat(shocked) : Kia...?

Everyone looked towards him...

Rajat : wo.. Wo theek tou hai na... Ussay kuch hwa tou nae na...?

Manager : Dekhyay as such tou kuch nahi hwa hai but... Phir bhi thoray wounds hain... hum ne unhay hospital pohcha dya hai... Aap. Wahi un se mil saktay hain...

Rajat : ji.. Thankyou soo much... Well konsay hospital...

Manager : City hospital..

Rajat : Theekhai...

And he cut the call.. And in the meantime everay one gathered around Rajat...

ACP Pradyuman : Kia hwa Rajat...? Sab theek tou hai...? Tum itnay pareshan kyun lag rahay ho...? Or kon hai hospital mein..?

Rajat : sir wo meri friend sakshi.. Us pe Kisi ne hamla Kia hai...

Purvi : Kia?..? Kisne..?

Rajat : Pata nae...

Abhijeet : Wahi sakshi na.. Jo kal humay wapsi mein mili thi..?

Rajat : ji sir..

Rajat(worriedly): sir.. Mein hospital jaaon..?

ACP Pradyuman : haan sure...

Purvi : Sir mein bhi chalungui aap k Saath...

Rajat : ok.. Come on..!

They both went to the hospital... on their way there was pin drop silence... And rajat's rash driving was telling that how much he is worried for her... for his Best Friend...

they reached to the hospital and the doctor was still checking her... Rajat was pacing here and there impatiently... Purvi was trying to calm him down...

Purvi(keeping her hand on his shoulder): Sir..r. Aap fikar mat kejiyay kuch nahi hoga sakshi ko...

Rajat : I hope aesa hi ho..

Purvi : Aesa hi hoga...

Rajat : Hmmm..

In the meantime Doctor came out of from sakshi room and..

Rajat : Doctor... Woo.. Wo kesi hai.. Is she fine...?

Doctor : Dekhyay ghabranay k koe Baat nae hai... Mamooli se chotain hai... Bus aap khayal rakhyay ga..

Rajat : ji... Doctor... Well Kia mein... I mean hum mil saktay haI...?

Doctor : yeah.. Sure.. Why not..

The doctor left saying so and Rajat and purvi enter to her room...

Rajat : Sakshi...

Sakshi(opening her eyes): array Rajat.. Tum yaha...

Rajat : Kia matlab hai... Kia hwa.. Tum theek tou ho na.. Kesay hwa yeh sab.. Haan.. Tum ne kuch dekha...? Kon tha wo.. Kuch bhi...?

Sakshi : Array Rajat... Calm down yaar.. am absolutely fine..

Rajat : Haan wo mujhay dkh raha hai.. K kitna fine ho tum.. Just give me answers to my questions...

Sakshi : Ok.. Fine.. Pata nahi yeh sab kesay hwa... Mein subah uthi change karnay gae or jab wapis ae change kar k tou kuch log meray kamray mein thay.. Sari cheezain idhar udhar pheknay lagay... Or isi beech un ko Rok nay k chakkar mein mujhay chot lag gae...

Rajat : Kamal hai.. Tumhay beech mein anay k Kia Zaroorat thi... Agar tumhay kuch hojata tou..

Sakshi : Jab tak meray paas tum jesa dost hai koe mera kuch nae bigar sakta.. *wink*... Just chill baby...

Rajat : Tum ne dekha kuch.. Kon thay.. Kuch bhi...

Sakshi : Nahi.. Un honay mask pehna tha... or us doran mein itna tension mein thi k mein ne kuch note nae Kia..

Rajat : Acha theekhai... No problem... Acha tum yeh batao.. Kis waja se Kia hoga unhonay..? Kuch idea hai tumhay...

Sakshi : Nahi Rajat..

Rajat : Ok.. Mein doctor se milkar ata hun..

While he was going out sakshi notices purvi and..

Sakshi : array purvi Tum.. Sorry mein ne tumhay dekha hi nae...

Purvi : It's ok.. Ab kesa feel karrae ho tum..

Sakshi : Feeling very much better...

Purvi smiles... They talked for 3-4 minutes more and till then Rajat also came after meeting with the doctor...

Rajat : Chalo sakshi..

Sakshi(confused) : Kahan?

Rajat : Ghar...

Sakshi : what..? Tum mujhay wapis Delhi bhej rahay ho.. Meray vacations hai yaar..

Rajat(laughing): Oh come on... Tumharay ghar nahi... Meray ghar... Mein or koe risk nae lesakta..

Sakshi : Oh come on Rajat.. I'm fine at hotel yaar.. tum kyun takleef karrahay ho...

Rajat : Tum yaha mujhse milnay ae ho.. Or agar tum yaha ho tou meri zimemedari ho and...

Sakshi : and tum apni zimmedaari poori imaandaari se nibhatay ho... And bla bla bla... Mujhay Pata hai.. But phir bhi.. It's fine tumhay hi pareshanI hogi...

Purvi : sakshi... I think Rajat sir theek keh rahay hain... Humay or koe risk nae Lena chaye...

Sakshi : Ok.. fine baba.. Chal rahi Hun mein.. Khush...

Rajat : bohot khush...

Purvi smiles...

Then they headed towards Rajat house... He dropped purvi at bureau and went to his house with Sakshi...

Sakshi(entering the house): thanks Rajat...

Rajat : oh come on is mein thanks k Kia baat hai.. Remember am your friend..

Sakshi : Yeah best friend...

Rajat : Hmm.. Chalo mein tumhay tumhara room dekha deta Hun...

He showed her.. Her room and he went downstairs by saying...

Rajat : Sakshi... Tum fresh hojao.. Mein kuch banaTa Hun...

Sakshi : Ok..

And she closes her room.. And he went to the kitchen...

Sakshi(evilly): Mission one accomplished... Hahaha...

Here after they both eat something... Rajat take her to her room and after giving her medicines and wishing her good night... goes to his room...

While he was adjusting himself in the bed he receive purvi's call...

Rajat(thinking): itni raat mein purvi ka call...

Rajat : hello.. Haan purvi..

Purvi : Sorry sir... Itni raat mein aap ko disturb kar.. (And she was cut by him..)

Rajat : Oh come on.. Itna formal mat bano... Or tum tou humain aadhi raat mein bhi call karo tab bhi hum khushi se pagal hongay..

Purvi : Well.. Ab Kese hai Sakshi...?

Rajat : behtar hai Pehlay se...

Purvi : Ooh...Sir.. Hum ne hotel mein poochtaach ki.. But waha par kisine kuch nae dekha... Un logo ko hotel k saray CCTV cameras k baray mein bhi shayad pata tha... Tou udhar se bhi kuch nae mila.. Or waha k Kisi bhi servant ne kuch nae dekha... In short... Humay waha se koe sabot nae mila jis se hum un logon tak poohonch sakay...

Rajat(worriedly): Ach..cha...

Purvi(sensing him worried): Magar sir... Hum ne apnay anay informers ko Kaam par laga dya hai... Bohot jald kuch pata chal jaega...

Rajat(smiles seeing her caring for him): Hmm...

Purvi : Ok..sir... Then.. Aap thak gae hongay... Ab aap rest kejyAy.. Hum..hum baad mein baat kartay hai..

Rajat : Purvi..

Purvi : Ji...

Rajat : Um.. Tumhay..tumhay koe problem you nae hai.. I mean Sakshi ko..

Purvi : Come on sir.. Yeh kesi batein karrahay hai aap.. Wo aapki bachpan ki friend hai... Aapka poora haq hai.. And aap ne Soch bhi kesay lya k mein...

Rajat : Sorry purvi.. And thankypu soO much...

Purvi : Ab aap itna formal mat banay... Ok.. Bye

Rajat : Bye.. Good night...

Purvi : Good night...

And they cut the call with this... And slept...

Next morning In bureau... Everyone was working on sakshi's case as none case was reported.. But they couldn't find anything... Because the criminal didn't left a single proof behind... And Rajat had taken leave for three days... As his friend was not well... Like this days were passing... And Rajat didn't come to bureau.. He just came when some important case is reported.. And ACP sir also give him three days leave easily as he never ask for leave from the day he was in cid... And like this he was neglecting his duty and his life, thats purvi, because of his friend's sake... But Purvi didn't say a single word to him.. And was there with him at every step... But two people were realizing all these things... As they go through these things and know what is coming to their way...

Three days passed like this... And on the fourth day purvi thought to invite Rajat along with her friend on dinner and her team as well... So that it will be a change for Sakshi... She was preparing for dinner when Tarika came... For her help... They together prepare for the dinner and till then all the guests, that's cid team, and Sakshi came... They were serving while all were seated on their chairs...

Daya : Wah bhae Wah... Kia taste hai khanay mein.. Maza agaya...

Abhijeet : Haan khanay k maamlay mein tou hamaray daya sahab ne Ph.D ki hai.. Kyun bhae..? *winks*

Daya gave an angry glance to abhijeet while all giggles...

Abhijeet : Wesay man'na parega.., daya ne kuch ghalat nae kaha... khana seriously bohot tasty hai... Q Rajat...? *winks*

Rajat : Bilkul theek keh rahay hai aap.. (While looking at purvi and in naughty tone) Khana such mein bohot tasty hain.,.

All smiles...

Daya : Wae tou mein keh raha Hun boss... Ab humay restrO janay k bhi Zaroorat nahi hai... Yeh cheif+Inspector purvi hai na... Bus yahi ajaya karengay... Or bill bhi nae dena parayga...

Abhijeet : Bol to tou aesa raha hai daya jesay har baar bil Tou hi deta hai..

And all laugh at this...

Abhijeet : Bhae pehlay meri behan se tou pooch lay k wo tujhay Khana degi bhi ya nae...

Daya : Q nahi degi... Us k baray bhae ka chota bhae Hun... Uskay ahem ahem ka bara bhae Hun... Or us ka friend Hun... Ab teen teen rishtay hai.. Tou kyun nae degi...

Purvi smiles...

Daya : q purvi do gi na..?

Purvi : sure sir...

Daya : Tou bhae done...

And all laugh at this...

Freddy : Purvi.. Itna zabardast Khana tou meri wife bhi nae banati..

Abhijeet : Freddy bhabhi ji ko bataon...abhi...

Freddy(cryingly): Nae nae sir... Vivek k bad aap kyun us ka Kaam poora kartay hai humaray beech mein aag laganay ka...

And with this whole house was filled with laughter...

Sakshi : Purvi.. Please wo curry paSS karna...

Purvi handling the bowl of curry to Sakshi but Sakshi's hand was paining... So purvi took it back and was pouring the curry in sakshi's plate but someone pushed Her and the hot curry fell on Sakshi...

Sakshi : Aah...

purvi : Ohh God... Am.. I'm really really sorry...

Everyone became panic and especially Rajat...

Rajat : Ooh God... Yeh Kia hogaya.. Purvi.. Yeh Kia kardya...

Purvi : wo..mein..wo..(and she was at loss of words)

Abhijeet tackling the situation...

Abhijee. : Kuch nahi hwa hai.. Itna panic mat ho.. Tarika, purvi jao jakar Sakshi ko help kardo...

And with this the trio will leave for their room...

**In Room:**

After changing the clothes Sakshi will come out of the washroom And..

Purvi : Saakshi.. Am really really sorry.. mein ne.. Mein ne jaan boojh kar nae..

Sakshi : Oh come on purvi.. I know.. Or tum aesa jaan boojh kar kyun karoGI.. Hojata hai aesay, just chill yaar...

And they come out of the room..

Rajat : Sakshi.. Are you alright

Before Sakshi could say anything Tarika said...

Tarika : Kuch nae hwa hai Rajat.. She is absolutely fine.. Aesa hota rehta hai.. No need to wOrry..

Rajat : But Tarika she was...

Tarika : Rajat mein ne kaha Na.. Kuch nae hwa hai ussay.. Bus thori weak hai or wo bhi hotel walay incident k waja se... Tum zAda pareshan na ho...

Abhijeet, daya and Tarika was guessing that what's on their way... But they think that was not the right time to say anything... After having their desert everyone stared to leave... And one by one everyone left...

Purvi finished her household chores and was preparing to sleep but today's incident came in her mind...

Purvi's pov : Mujahy us waqt kyun aesa laga.. Jesay Kisi ne mujhay dhakka dya... Or mein ne... Mein ne jaan booth kar wo curry thori na Sakshi k uppar girae thi.. Mein kyun aesa karnay lagi... Lekin aesa kyun feel hwa mujhay jesay Kisi ne Mujahy dhakka dya... Shayad mein kuchhal zada hi Soch Rae Hun or ghalati meri hi thi.. Mujhay dehaan rakhna chpaye tha.. Wo beechari Pehlay se ho itna weak thi or mein ne... With this he was feeling guilty and when she sleep she didn't even know...

**...**

**Author's Note**:

Hello guys... Here I am.. Tell me how it was,.. And see it's long one I guess.. It is.. And yeah dannday, tamatar, anday, chappal wagera Abh nae maarna.. Next chapter mein marna kyun k wo issay bhi zada... Yeh mein Kia karrahi Hun... God.. Ab tou koe meri story parhay ga hi nae.. But wait lemme tell u abhi bohot saray twist baqi hai my friends.. So keep reading this and also don't forget to review... Waiting eagerly for ur reviews guys... What can I say os only agay bohot kuch hona baqi hai.. It's only the beginning.. Till then please keep reading and keep reviewing...

abhisrk-ian: yeah... Ye bohot Bari musibat ahi... Sub Tehas nehas kar k jaegi.. ;) till then keep reading,..

Nidzsmart: ohh.. Happy to see ur review.. And thanks for liking it...

Guest: thanku and keep loving it,,.

.161: hahah.. Acha tha na bomb abhi bohot kuch baqi hai... ;)

Ananya: ab yeh over to hoga for that u just have to wait.. And keep reading and reviewing till then..

Love Rajvi: thankyew...

: umm.. Ab mein sab bata dun..? K wo purvi ko chore ga ya nae...? Janne k lyay.. Keep reading and reviewing Jani..

Harman: I also hope jaldi chale jae... But sab yeh as nehas kar k jaegi.. ;)

Rajfan: thanks

Tristan021: bohot. Bari parhnay Wala hai yeh un dono pe.. *wink* Yeh tou kuch nae but agay k chaps mein bohot garbar honay wali hai..

Rajvi fan: Rajvi ko alag tou mein kabhi nae karungi.. Magar... Till then keep reading...

Priyanka s: hmm.. Thanks..(missing ur lipong reviews)

Khushi: hahah.. U r ryt dear... Thanks... Ap Kay lyay fast update ;)

adk: lo ab apkay lyay fast kardya..ab tou happy?

guest : heheh..ok I can only write emotional scenes.. Hehe ;)

Im sure mein ab khusi or abhisrk-Ian.. K hathon Pitney waali Hun...

**Lastly Read and Review... **


	11. Author's Note

Oops..! Sorry Guys...! It's not the next chapter... I know it had been soo many days and you all are waiting... But... I don't have time... Papers are going to be started soon and I have to work hard to get good marks... So, I am just here to say sorry to you all and for telling you that.. Next update will be InshAllah on 15th April.. As I'll be having my last paper on 15th... and if it take a bit more than I'll update it on 16th at any cost... So please bear with this... And I hope that u'll wait till then..

And a big thankyou to everyone who reviewed on last chapter.. Hmm I got 22 reviews.. The highest reviews in any of my chapter... So am very much happy...

Keep reviewing and please bear with it...

Thankyou...

NainaCID..


	12. Chapter 12

Wooooaw... Very much happy... 22 reviews... In last chapter... Very good... Ab aesay hi review kartay rehna... Silent readers mat ban jana... I know baqi k Jo writers hai un se kam hai Reviews... But last chapter was the first chapter in which I got so many reviews.. I mean for me it's very good... And I am happy with this... So just like this keep appreciating me *wink*... Magar am missing Priyanka s and Ananya's review... what happened...? U both were my regular reviewers... Haven't got review form both of u on last chapter... Acha nae laga Kia last chapter... But still waiting for ur reviews negative or positive.. Both are welcome...

So guys...! Dil thaam kar bethyayga... Or shayad ho sakay tou tissues bhi lekar bethyayga... And I know is ko parhnay k baad aap mujhay reviews nae danday milnay walay hain with eggs and tomatoes for free... So.. Just go and read it...

...

Time was passing like this... It had been 2 weeks from that hotel incident and 4 days from the dinner which was at Purvi's place... But still Sakshi was a bit week... And in this case Rajat used to come early at his home.. And used to spent his time with her... They both enjoy very much like this... Well, Sakshi came here to spent holidays with his childhood's best friend.. And she planned to go here and there with his bestie... But everytime it doesn't happened like what we think... So, like this or that she was enjoying and same was with Rajat... Although he was neglecting his duty, which is really impossible for us to think, inspite he took his work for home.. And when his friend sleeps he used to do his work... Days were passing like this and in this.. Rajat and Purvi had a very limited talk... Although he was a bit angry with her because of what happened at her place but when she told him... That she didn't do it intentionally and when he looks into her eyes.. He found that she isn't lying and how could she lie to her life... But still... Due to sakshi's health and rajat's this type of behavior that he used to go home early... Rajat and Purvi have a very limited talk and mostly it was based on just investigation... Days were just passing like this...

One day... All were busy in bureau including Rajat and they were working on a high class case... And it was very important for the seniors, ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat and Sachin... This case was very important for all five of them as they all were the seniors... They were discussing when Rajat received sakshi's call...

Rajat(thinking): Sakshi ka call...

Rajat(worriedly): Haan Sakshi.. Kia hwa..? Is everything alright..? Tum theek ho na..? Tumhari tabyat...?

Sakshi : Rajat.. Meray... Ahh... Meray sir mein bohot shadeed dard horaha hai... Or.. Aahh... Or medicines kaha hai.. Mujhay.. Mujhay mil nae Rae.. Aahh..

Rajat(annoyingly) : Ohh.. Damn... Yaar... Umm.. Last time sar dard k dawa Khatam hogae thi or mein Lana bhool Gaya... Zada ho raha hai..?

Sakshi : Haan.. Boh..bohot shadeed... It's unbearable... Tum.. Tum please ghar askatay ho abhi...

Rajat(comforting tone) : Sakshi... Dekho tum.. Tum fikar mat karo... Mein... Mein kuch karta Hun...

Sakshi : Hmm.. Please...

And he cut the call... Freddy asked him that what happened... And he told him about sakshi's health.. he turned towards ACP sir but.. And Abhijeet let out a sigh of disbelief...

ACP Pradyuman : Rajat... Tum jantay ho yeh case hamaray lyay kitna important hai or hum paanchon ka yaha hona bohot zaroori hai... Kal humay apnay plan ko anjaam dena hai or abhi hum final planning karrahay hai...

Rajat : hmm.. Sir.. I know...

He saw that all the juniors were heading towards their home... As their work was finished.. Their work was to give all the information related to that case to their seniors... And now their work was finished... They all listen their seniors conversation... And at this...

Purvi(in normal tone) : Rajat sir... Agar aap kahin tou mein Sakshi ko medicine de aon... *though am very much against k sir dard mein medicine nae leni chaye, but... Yae sae laga bohot sochne k baad*

Rajat(happily): Yeah sure.., agar tum free ho tou please... It will be your pleasure.. Or please jatay waqt please pharmacy se medicine bhi lelena... Muhay yaad hi nae raha or... And he was cut by purvi...

Purvi : Theekhai sir.. Mein.. Le lungi.. Don't worry..

Rajat : Thanks..

Purvi smiles and leave from there... But Abhijeet was not happy with her sister's decision... As he was not feeling good... He was feeling that something worst is in her sister's life... Here, Rajat excuses himself for 2 seconds and called Sakshi and asked her not to worry as purvi is just coming there.. And he said sorry to her that he can't come as he is working on a very high professional case... And she said that she understand... And they both disconnect the call... Here Sakshi...

Sakshi(to herself): Wooaw... Lagta hai qismat bhi ab meray Saath hai... (Hahaha and she laughed evilly...) I'm waiting for you Miss Purvi... Ab tumhay Rajat se alag karnay mein mujhay koe nae rok sakta... Mein ne kaha tha na Rajat tum sirf meray ho.. You are only mine... Tum khud purvi se nafrat karnay lago ga... Just wait and watch...

Till then purvi reached there and when Sakshi listens that someone is coming she starts doing her acting... She act like that she is sleeping... Purvi come to her room and finds her sleeping...

Purvi(thinking): Array.. Yeh to so rahi hai... Uthaon ya nae... Kia Karun... Nae uthati.. Sonay deti Hun... Jab tak mein kuch bana deti Hun is k lyaya... And with this she went to the kitchen and starts preparing something light for Sakshi.. After preparing she went to her room and still find her sleeping... It has been 45 mins that purvi reached here... She decided to call Rajat...

Here in bureau.. They discussed about the final plan on which they have yo act tomorrow... Everything was planned perfectly for tomorrow.. So that ACP sir asked all four of them to leave... Abhijeet and daya left together.. And sachin went as he have to meet with his khabri while Rajat left for his house... He was driving his car when his phone rings.. Rajat after seeing the caller id.. Immediately pick the call and..

Rajat : Haan purvi... Kia hwa.. Ab Kese hai wo...

Purvi : Sirr... Umm.. Mein yaha ae to Sakshi so rahi thi... Tou mein ne usay jagaya nae...

Rajat : Ooh.. Acha Kia tumne...

Purvi : Par sir.. Ab 45-50 minutes hogae hai... I guess mein ab usay utha deti Hun... Usne pata nae kuch khaya hai ya nae subah se or ussay medicines bhi leni hai... Tou shall I wake her up...

Rajat : Hmm.. Theekhai.. You are right.. Okay.. Tum utha do ussay.. Mein bhi bus pohonchnay Wala Hun... Theekhai than mein kuch lekar ata Hun... Pata nae kuch bana hwa hai ghar mein k nae...

Purvi : Sir.. Us k koe Zaroorat nae hai... Mein ne Sakshi k liyay a dinner bana dya hai.. Or wesay bhi ussay bahar ka Khana allow nae hai...

Rajat(smilingly): ooh haan mujhay..mujhay yaad he nae raha... Umm... Purvi...

Purvi : Hmm..?

Rajat : Thankyou soo much...

Purvi : Sir... Please ab aap mujhay embarrass karrahay hain...

Rajat(naughtily): Chalo... Agar aap ko aesa lag raha hai tou nae kartay...

Purvi smiles and cut the phone...

Sakshi(thinking) while She was acting as she is sleeping : Hmm.. Koe masla nae purvi... Khush hojao.. Kyun k agay k lyay tumhay Rajat nae uski memories se hi khush hona hai...

Purvi thought to wake her up but then she decided to first go to washroom and wash her hands and face than she will wake Sakshi...

**In Quallis :**

Daya was driving while abhijeet was seated on the passengers seat.. And was lost in his own pool of thoughts... Daya knows that what his brother is thinking but... He asked him intentionally...

Daya : Boss..?

Abhi didn't listen.. This time he said a little bit loud...

Daya : Boss...?

Abhijeet(coming out of his thoughts): huh..? Haan..?

Daya : Kia yaar.. Kaha khoae hway ho..?

Abhijeet : kahi..kahi nae.. Bus aesay hi...

Daya : Abhijeet mein janta Hun tum Rajat or Purvi k baray mein Soch rahay ho na..

Abhijeet : Hmm... Daya..?

Daya : haan..?

Abhijeet : Daya tujhay nae lagta k Rajat kuch zada hi pareshan horaha hai Sakshi k liyaya... Matlab usne kabhi apni duty ko neglect nae Kia or ab wo duty k Saath Saath Purvi ko bhi neglect...

Daya : Haan.. Abhijeet.. Mein bhi bohot note karraha Hun yeh...

Abhijeet : Daya... Yar Mujahy bohot ajeeb lag raha hai.. Jesa.. Jesay kuch bohot bura honay Wala hai meri angel k Saath..(sorry abhisrk-Ian but I just love your this concept.. Don't mind)

Daya : Abhi mujhay bhi aesa hi kuch lag raha hai bohot dair se... But I hope k sab theek ho...

Abhijeet : Hmm..

Rajat's House:

Rajat when reached his house... Directly went to sakshi's room.. First he knocked the room but as Purvi was in the washroom and Sakshi was sleeping(acting) so he just enter in the room and he saw that Sakshi was sleeping and purvi was not there though washroom's light was switched on.. He thought that she is in the washroom.. He was leaving from the room when he noticed something on the side table... He went there and hold that thing in his hand... And when he read something he was shocked like hell... His expressions changes from shocked to angry... Meanwhile purvi comes out of the washroom and he saw him...

Purvi : Array aap.. Agae... Mein bus Sakshi ko uthanay hi jarahi thi...

She was moving towards the table and pouring water from the jug to the glass and was talking with Rajat as well...

Purvi : medicine deni hai na Sakshi ko...

And she goes and wakes Sakshi up...

Purvi : Sakshi...

And after calling her for 2-3 times.. Sakshi finally woke up...

Purvi : Sakshi... Ab.. Ab Kese hai Tumhari tbyat... Sir ka dard kesa hai...?

Sakshi : Ab.. Ab theek hai.. But sir mein thora sa dard hai...

Purvi : Chalo... Koe baat nae.. Yeh medicine Lelo.. Theek hojaega...

Sakshi nods... And purvi was looking for the medicine...

Purvi : medicine kaha gae.. Yahin tou rakhi thi abhi...

Rajat : yeh medicine dogi tum Sakshi ko..?

Purvi : haan.. Aap ne hi tou kaha tha k medicine letay hway jana...

Rajat : mein ne sar k dard k medicine kaha tha...

Purvi : Haan.. Tou wahi tou hai...

Rajat : purvi... Mujhay nahi pata tha k tumhay sar dard k dawae or diabetic patient k dawae mein koe farq nae pata...

Purvi(shocked) : Yeh Kia keh rahain ahi aap... Mein khud pharmacy se sir k dard k dawae lekar ae Hun...

Rajat(sarcastic tone): tou tumhay lag raha hai k mein ghalat keh raha Hun.. Tou aap khud hi dekhna ka kasht karlejyay...

And he handed the medicine to purvi... Purvi immediately turn the medicine and she was shocked to see that it was the medicine which is used to give to diabetic patients when there sugar is at high level... And it's strictly not allowed for normal people who are not diabetic patients...

Rajat after seeing her shocked expressions... Become more angry...

Purvi(shocked): lekin.. Aesa..aesa kesay hosakta hai..? Mein... Mein khud sir k dard ki medicine lekar ae Hun... Tou yeh.. Yeh kesay...

Rajat : aesa hogaya hai miss purvi... Yahi tou Mujahy tum se poochna hai... K yeh medicine yaha pe kaha se ae...

Purvi(confused): sir.. Mein... Mein.. Khud sir dard k dawa lekar ae Hun.. Even mein ne.. Mein ne khud dekha bhi tha.. Lenay se Pehlay... Wo sir dard k dawa hi thi... Tou phir yeh aesay change kesay hosakti hai...

Rajat : yeh tou tum janti hogi na k yeh aesay change kesay hwi... Ya tum ne change kardi...

Purvi was damn shocked... Her mouth left open and...

Purvi (still shocked): sir... Aap.. Aap... Yeh keh rahay hain k mein.. Mein ne yeh medicine jaan k change k hai...

Rajat(annoyingly): Agar tumhay yeh lag raha hai tou yahi sae... Ab aap bataengi k aap ne aesa kyun Kia...

Purvi(teary eyes): sir... Aap... Aap... Mein.. Mein aesa kyun karungi... Mujhay sach mein nahi pata k yeh medicine change kesay hwi.. Or na hi mein.. Mein ne isay change Kia.. Akhir mein aesa kyun karungi.. Sirr..

And a tear fell from her eye...

Rajat : purvi... Tumne aesa kyun Kia... Yeh tou mujhay nae pata... Par itna zaroor pata hai... Agar mein waqt par nahi ata tou tum yahi medicine Sakshi ko de deti or tumhay pata hai ek normal insaan par is ka Kia side effect hota... Bus mein yae Janta Hun k tum ne Jo Kia wo bohot ghalat Kia.. Tumhay aesa nae karna chaye tha...

Purvi(teary tone): sir.. Please... Mein... Mein ne aesa nae Kia.. Even mein aesa kabhi sapne mein bhi nae socha... I really don't know k yeh medicine change kesay hwi... Mein sach mein sar dard k dawa lae thi...

Rajat(angry): Enough purvi... It was my mistake... K mein ne tumhay yaha bheja... Mujahy.. Mujahy tumhay yaha bhena hi nae chaye tha... Mujhay nae pata tha k tum.. Tum kabhi aesa.. Aesa kar sakti ho...

Purvi(crying): Sir.. Believe me.. Mein.. Mein.. Ne.. Aesa.. Aesa kuch nae...

But he left the room... With so much angriness...

Sakshi was smiling evilly.. But she immediately get up from her bed and...

Sakshi : Purvi...

Purvi immediately wipes her tears and..

Sakshi : Purvi... Tum please ro mat... Aesa.. Aesa ho jata hai kabhi... Is mein Tumhari koe ghalti nae hai...

Purvi : Sakshi... *sobbing*... Tum.. Tum.. Bohot achi ho... But seriously... Believe...believe me.. Mein ne aesa kuch nae Kia... I swear...

Rajat was standing outside the room and he listens all this... He went to his room...

Rajat's pov : Purvi am sorry... Mein ne.. Mein shayad zada hi bol Gaya... But mujhay seriously tum se yeh umeed nae thi.. Tum aesa kar sakti ho...aesa mein ne kabhi Socha bhi nae tha... I never thought this in my dreams... Kyun Kia tum ne aesa... Kyun...?

Sakshi asks purvi to wipe her tears but purvi...

Purvi(teary tone): Sakshi... Am.. Am Really sorry... But believe me.. Mein ne aesa kuch.. Kuch nae Kia...

And she left from there immediately...

Sakshi smiles evilly and her pov : Mujahy pata hai purvi k tum ne kuch nae Kia... But Rajat ko apna bananay k liayyay... Mein kuch bhi kar sakti Hun.. Kuch bhi... But yeh tou sirf shuruwaat hai purvi... Tumhay agay bohot kuch bardasht karna hai...

In her whole journey towards her home she was crying.. Sometimes her vision was blur and even one time she was just saved from an accident... With this she reached to her house.. Open the lock with the key and ran straight towards her room... Closed the door and was crying really very hard..

Whole night passes like this.. She was just crying and Rajat was also very sad as he was not expecting this thing form his love... They don't know when they slept and the wake up when the sun rays fall on their faces... When they both wake up... They remembered the last night incident and rajat's face was covered with angry expressions while a tear fell form purvi's eye and she wipe it quietly... Both get fresh and get ready for bureau... They headed towards bureau without having breakfast...

Coincidently they both reached on the same time and meet outside the bureau... She tries to talk to her but he left from there... And at the same time Abhijeet and daya arrived and they saw this... Both glanced towards each other and enter in the bureau...

Everyone wishes the trio good morning but abhi and daya can sense that there is something wrong between Rajat and purvi... Everyone was engaged in their respective work as it was the day to work on their plan... So the seniors left when ACP sir arrived.. And the whole bureau was under the control of juniors...

**Rajat's House:**

Sakshi was talking with someone on phone..

Sakshi : Plan number 3 kal..

Guy : yes ma'am... Aap fikar mat karo... Hojaega...

Sakshi : Dekh kuch garbar nae honi chaye...

Guy : Nae hogi.. Madam.. Chinta na karo aap...

Sakshi : Aesa hi hona chaye...

And she cut the call...

In Bureau:

They were doing there work quietly... And like that whole day passed... At nearly 6 o' clock the seniors arrived... Everyone was fine but there was a cut on Rajat's head... And a little bit blood was oozing out...

Freddy : Array Rajat sir... Aap k mathay se khoon nikal raha hai...

Everyone look towards Rajat...

Rajat : Nae Freddy... Theek hai... Halki se chot hai..

Daya : koe Faeda nae Freddy hum ne kaha tha dressing karwa lo.. But sahab ji mañay hi nae... *naughtily* Kisi or k hathon se karwani thi shayad... Ab hamaray hath or doctor k hath tou bohot hard hai na... Kisi k softy softy hathon se bandage karwani thi...

At this everyone giggles except Rajat and purvi...

Abhijeet : Hahaha.. Daya bilkul theek kaha tou ne pehli baar kuch...

Daya : pehli baar...?

And gave an angry glance to abhi and abhi instantly...

Abhi : nae nae... Dosri baar...

And every one laugh... Except our Rajvi...

Abhijeet :.. Array purvi tum waha kya karrae ho.. Dekho Koe tumharay soft soft hathon se bandage karwana chah raha hai... Tou bandage tou kardo...

Purvi : Sir... Mein..

And she was cut by Rajat..

Rajat(coldly) : Sirr... Bandage k koe Zaroorat nae hai.. Am absolutely fine..

Everyone senes that there is something wrong between Rajat and purvi but they didn't say anything... And ACP sir ask everyone that it's time to go home... Everyone left... In parking lot Rajat was going when purvi stopped him as..

Purvi : Sir.. Aap...

Rajat : purvi mujhay dair horae hai...

And he left with that... Purvi just stand there... And abhi and daya along with Tarika here all this... The trio moved towards purvi and...

Abhijeet : Purvi Kia hwa...? Sab.. Sab theek tou hai na..?

After seeing them she immediately tries to act normally and the trio note this and...

Purvi : haan.. Hmm.. Sab thak hai.. Aap.. Aap aesay q pooch rahay hai...?

Abhijeet : nae.. Humay laga k Rajat or tumharay beech..

Purvi : Nae.. Nae sir.. Aese koe baat nahi hai...

And she avoid eye contact with her brother because she knows that she will not be able to lie after seeing in his eye...

Abhijeet : Meri angel kabhi mujhse jhoot nae bolti.. (Again sorry abhisrk I can't resist... I just love your this concept... Hope u'll not mind ;))

It was hard for purvi now.. To hide her tears from him but she composed herself very well.. And..

Purvi : Sir.. Aese... Aese koe baat nae hai.. Bus.. Wo shayad.. Raj.. Rajat sir thak gae hain... And she excuses herself and went to her house... Because now she can't control herself...

...

**Author's Note** :

Hmm... Tou kesa tha yeh.. Honestly am not satisfied with this... And I thought k agay Jo honay Wala hai wo is mein thora add Karun but I haven't q k phir bohot suspense hojata as I will update next chapter on 15th.. Still I just typed this with great difficulty... But it's especially for u abhisrk-Ian and hope yeh ab surprise update Ho and I hope I haven't spoil ur surprise abhisrk... *wink*

This is especially for abhisrk, Mano and bint e Abid.. Though I guess Mano and bint e Abid u both are silent readers... But am happy k atleast ab silent readers kuch tou review karrahay hain.. Please keep reviewing and reading... Will be back with next chapter on 15th April... And yeah... Please next chapter mein bohot bura honay Wala hai but kuch acha bhi honay Wala hai.. *wink*

Till then please wait... And thanks to each and every person who encourages me from the first chap especially abhisrk, khushi, Rajvi fan, love Rajvi and many mores and Priyanka and Ananya as well...

Waiting for your reviews...

**Lastly Read and Review**


End file.
